


Her Early Life.

by CoryMeadows19



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Elder Scrolls: Blades, Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cyrodiil, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Hunters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryMeadows19/pseuds/CoryMeadows19
Summary: Fragment from the life of the Dragonborn Bellona before she knew what her destiny was. Join her in this story of her childhood.(BOOK 1 of the Bellona Series. For behind the scenes, art, screenshots, and other tidbits follow the bellonaseries hashtag on Instagram or follow my Tumblr: bellonathedragonborn.)





	1. Goodbye Valenwood.

Middas 9th, Hearthfire, 4E 180

The little Breton girl's black hair blew in her face lazily as she dozed in the back of the carriage with her arms hung over the side and her chin resting on the railing of the carriage instead of trying to sleep she just let her mind go astray. Her family had left Valenwood for Cyrodiil due to an ongoing purge that the Aldmeri Dominion was conducting. Her family was most likely one of the targets due to their ancestors on her Nord dad's side being rather skilled warriors and heroes mainly their ancestor Illent The Hero of Kvatch. Her mom is also a well known mage adventurer in Valenwood and parts of Elsweyr. Her dad received a letter from his Nord brother stating that he restored and bought a lodge called Gweden Lodge and that he will let us live there for free. 

Bellona never met her dad's brother and wasn't really eager to meet him. To her he sounded like a snooty elite, she felt this way because she had heard that he owned a giant boat that he uses to explore the world as well as Gweden Farm where his Khajiit tenets lived and payed rent in exchange for allowing them to farm the land. He is also in the possession of multiple quicksilver and malachite mines near Bruma and in Skyrim. Another reason she disliked him was because he made their ancestors home down by the Imperial City Waterfront into an one room inn basically. Every item of furniture in Illent's Shack was the same as it was when she bought it centuries ago and he used that knowledge to rent it out to people with enough money to pay for it even if it was just for one night. Her dad was upset about the news when his brother had told him what he had decided to do to her house. Her dad didn't take it to kindly she found out when he returned to their house from Cyrodiil with a bruised right cheekbone, flesh split open from her uncle's enchanted gold emerald ring.

A thud tore her from her thoughts and she looked up and turned her head to face her parents sitting up front on the drivers bench. They were crossing the Strid River on a sturdy wooden bridge to Cyrodiil. The home of the Imperials wasn't anything special to look at, just tall grass that blew in the wind and the occasional tree and dense shrub. This region was called the Gold Coast yet, there wasn't anything that hinted at why it was called 'The Gold Coast,' after three more hours they finally reached what she assumed is Gweden Lodge and her dad stopped the horse and in front of the lodge a man approached their carriage with a smile on his face.

"This must be Uncle Yoric," her full blooded half sister Ivy said to Bellona while sitting on the floor of the carriage.

The man that stood before them didn't look like the man she and her half sister had imagined him to be, he was wearing a dark tan mining outfit, black pants, and black fine boots. His dark brown hair was braided on either side and pulled into a short ponytail to join where the rest of his hair was restrained. 

"Hello their Lionent," nodding to his brother's Bosmer wife that barely looked up from her book and then he looked over at his brother who had already jumped out of the carriage seat and was walking over to greet his brother. 

A thick Northern accent asked, "Kristoph, brother how have you been?" 

They hugged each other.

"I've been better Yoric, thank you for taking us in." 

"No need to thank me, when you sent me that letter my blood turned cold. Everyday that passed I worried that you and your family would not make it here. Come inside, then I'll help you unload."

A few minutes later after being shown around the lodge Bellona and Ivy picked the same room upstairs and got settled in. Bellona moved around her and went downstairs while Ivy unpacked her clothes and laid them down in a chest in front of her bed near the door. Bellona went downstairs and stepped outside of their new house, her uncle and dad were carrying in crates, sacks, and knapsacks full of everyone's everyday or personal items. She even heard her mom curse as she ripped her brown dress down the leg from a nail sticking out. She realized once she went towards the carriage that everything except her knapsack, satchels, and crate was taken. 'Easy for me,' she thought as she boarded the carriage wagon and picked up her things. She balanced her large crate on her head after placing the satchels on it. And with one hand and put the knapsack on her back, when she turned around she spotted a group of hunters a man a woman and a small boy running circles around his mom. The boy had a small wolf slung over his back with it's feet tied together in the middle of the boy's chest. The mom had a good sized buck tied in a similar fashion around her back as well as a large mud crab in her right hand and lastly, the man had rabbits and game birds tied around his belt and had an iron sword in his left hand and a torch in the right guarding the other two. In the dark Bellona could just barely see the boy look over and raise the outline of his hand and wave at her. He then put his hand down and resumed walking behind his parents. She caught a glimpse of his red hair in the weak torch light. Bellona jumped down from the carriage and walked inside of the lit house. Uncle Yoric saw her come in with both hands on the crate and walked over to her. 

"Need any help lass,"

She hardly looked at him as she walked by. "Nope." She said flatly.

She saw out of the corner of her right eye him put his fists on his hips and look disapprovingly as she continued her steady walking pace up the stairs. He then left to take care of the carriage mules. She smirked at that response.

After unpacking her numerous reading books and sketchbooks and putting them on the bookshelf in the corner. She looked out the window and outside she could see the two moons Secunda and Masser rising above the forested mountains separating her from her old home. She had to admit she was a little bit sad that she has to leave her home land. She'd miss climbing the giant trees with her friends and would miss hunting with them, she would probably never see her friends or other family again unless they traveled to Cyrodiil. She slightly teared up at this.

"Goodbye Valenwood." Was all she said.

Using matches she lit up the candles on their holders in the hallway and chandelier in her parent's room while on a ladder. The moons were enough lighting in her and her sister's room so she just lit one candle on the bare spot on the cushioned windowsill and went downstairs. 

Since his parents were both bakers and chefs her dad has always been an amazing cook and spent most of his time when he wasn't farming or cooking while his wife took care of their alchemy shop. When she would go out to hunt he would always give her a list of what types of animals he wanted her to take down. She gladly took the list usually laughing when she did it because he once told her that he would never think of hurting an animal so she hunted while he farmed. Most Bosmer glared at their farm because it went against their beliefs but they never held anything against his family. Her mom wasn't really the Bosmeri religious type and often ate plants like her Nord husband. 

Her father with flour covering his green shirt and dark vest presented the family with the standard Nordic dish: Venisen stew with a side of potato bread. 

She, Ivy, her mom, her dad, and her uncle passed the small kettle of stew from each person with the potato bread following it. Once the stew no longer remained everyone ate and shared stories. 

"So, Lionent, have you thought about selling potions again here?" Yoric asked.

"Well, yes, that is if I can find a building for sell."

"Oh, what if you can't?" Slight hope in his voice.

"I'll just make a stall at the water front, like back home or I could just adventure," she said with a smile.

"I can help you with the stall love, if you want," asked her dad.

"Thank you for the offer dear but, I am the daughter of a carpenter after all," she chuckled.

Yoric smiled at this and turned his attention to his brother. 

"You know if you have trouble finding a job I'll give you a job in the malachite mine near Bruma, you won't be here often but it'll be a good way to catch up with me. That is if you can handle it," 

Her dad frowned as her mom and uncle laughed at him.

After they ate they all gathered back outside to bid goodbye to Yoric. Lionent handed him the half loaf of potato bread wrapped in green linen. 

"Thank you for this,"

"Try not to eat it all in one day brother,"

"Oh, it's for the pauper family living near Anvil, they make a living selling animal skins to travelers but it's not enough for them to support themselves. They're in need of help, especially their only son Cicero."

"Oh," the Parents both said.

Bellona raised an eyebrow at what her uncle said. 'I wonder if those hunters I saw were that family,'

"Why don't you let them on the boat or in the mines to work for you?" her mother asked.

"I have and when their nine year old boy Cicero hopped onto the deck of the ship two years ago saying he wanted to help I let him, much to the dislike of the crew, and three days later he was thrown off the boat by a crew-woman because she caught him stealing from her and everyone else supposedly, I don't believe a word of that."

Bellona's parents just looked on in disbelief.   
"Wow," was all Ivy said before leaving upstairs after she got her answer.

"Even worse when I let the father Bai work in a mine several miners beat him and one would've killed him if not for my wife intervening. Also, the family is disliked because they are said to be worshipping Sithis Personally, I don't think the family whole is worshipping that thing but I'm positive the mother is a Sithis worshipper in secret."

"What do you mean by that?" Her mother asked.

"Well, for starters the mother, Beryl, wears some kind of amulet that has a deformed rotted away face on it, she's been spotted at least twenty times, three of which were by me, going off into the woods where an old Sithis shrine was. Who knows how many other times she's went out there unseen." He shuddered out.

Both her parents stared back at each other in uncertainty.

"Anyway, I need to go back to town, I'll see you tomorrow or some other time, eh. Sorry for scaring you like this. Good night."

With that the three all watched him walk down the road with the loaf under his left arm and out of our view.

A little while later Bellona and Ivy were in their beds. Ivy was sound asleep while Bellona was writing down all that had transpired today in her journal. She still was thinking over the want to visit that Cicero kid's family. She smiled to herself and laid her journal down into the top shelf of the old wardrobe in front of her bed. Not bothering to change out of her white plain dress. She went over and laid back down trying to get comfortable with the fact that she had a new sleeping area. 

That night her premonitions decided to wreck her sleep. She fell asleep and had dreams of roaming a snowy wasteland and then her dream morphed into her walking up to a wall with odd carvings on it, she could hear distant chanting in what appeared to be some sort of cave. Her dreams kept changing from a talking grey dragon to a Nord man wearing a blue cuirass talking to her about an ambush. To her meeting a well built man in steel armor with black fur all over it.

Her dreams went on like that until morning.


	2. The Twins.

Turdas 10th, Hearthfire, 4E 180

Bellona woke up earlier then the rest of her family. She got out of her bed and looked out of the bedrooms window. The autumn fog was just rising above the ground and mixed with the early sun the area was given a beautiful and mysterious setting. She debated on changing out of her white gown but sided against it and just put on a faded red jacket. She turned around and made sure she didn't wake Ivy. She quietly tip toed down the steps and into the kitchen. She paused to make sure no one was up and she climbed on a counter to search through a cabinet and fished out a gouda slice. She slowly made her way down and silently stepped on the floor. Bellona then crept out the front door and began to roam around the house while eating looking for a good spot to start an alchemy garden.

She found a good flat spot near a fence and under a large oak that overlooked down the hilltop. The shade the tree provided would be ideal for the ingredients that required shadowed places to sprout. She mentally noted to tell her mother whenever she woke up. After tending to the carriage mules she decided to go for a walk. Down the hill she ran into Gweden Farm and took notice that the inhabitants are already awake. In the small field she could see a white furred Khajiit woman in dark orange robes swinging a hoe at the potato plants. Closer to the house Bellona observed two younger dark tan furred Khajiits in brown overalls and white sleeved shirts carrying baskets full of potatoes and tomatoes into the house. Bellona walked closer and the two Khajiits walked out and greeted her. 

"Hello." the Khajiit girl said. While the boy walked over to his mother.   
The boy said something and the mom who jogged the short distance over. She walked up to Bellona. 

"Hello dear are you lost?"

"Hello, I'm not lost. My name is Bellona Heartlily. My family moved into the lodge on top of the hill. I just walked over and saw you."

The older woman's ears perked up. "Heartlily you say? Are you related to Yoric Heartlily?"

"Well yeah."

The Khajiit adult smiled warmly. Well, what Bellona guesses was warm. "Your Uncle is such a kind man. He respects us well and the rent is low. You're always welcome here. My name Jo'la." She extended her arm. "My cubs are Sha'lere (girl raises her hand) and Sa'ma." (boy raises his hand.) "If you need anything dear let me know." Jo'la walked away and back to field.

The two Khajiits walked over to Bellona. "We're finished with the harvest of the day. Do you want to play with us?" Sa'ma asked. "Of course I do. I need to go write a letter though telling my parents where I'm at. Want to go with me?"

"Sure." The twins said in unison.

After leaving the manor again and letting Ivy tag along with a shovel and three wide buckets. The youngsters started to roam the grasslands and stopped when they reached a field of flowers at Bellona and Ivy's request. The other children helped Bellona mark down what type of plants are in the area.  
"That's Bergamot." Reported Sha'lere.   
"Ber ga mot." Bellona sounded out while writing down.   
"This is Arrowroot." Sa'ma said. Bellona looked up from her mother's plant journal as the Khajiit boy held the gangly weed up. "May I see that." Ivy walked over and plucked the plant from Sa'ma and observed it's roots. She smiled and sat the plant down beside her as she pushed up her baggy green sleeves and began to shovel some dirt and then plopped the arrowroot down into the large bucket. "This is a good start." The brunette elf looked up.

Around mid morning the group had dug up three arrowroot, four tiger lilies, two bergamot, and five milk thistle to get their surprise garden started. As well as mark down the plants they didn't dig up yet. The kids were now sitting around the buckets and they started asking questions to get to know each other. "I got one, how old are you two?" Ivy asked while looking at the twins. "Sa'ma is seven. Same as Sha'lere. What about you?"  
"I'm ten. You Bell?"  
"I'm eleven. Next question, what's your favorite story? Mines about the Dwemer."   
"The Creation story." Ivy responded.   
"Sha'lere enjoys the stories of the Arena Grand Champion."   
"Sa'ma likes the story of the Wolf Queen."  
"Our favorites all sound neat, maybe we should bring the books next time and we could read them to each other." Bellona suggested. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Oh! The plants are starting to wilt. Let's hope mom is still alseep." Bellona got up and the others followed.   
"Look, there's Cicero!" Sa'ma almost yelled in excitement. The rest turned and Bellona could faintly see his red across the fields. "He's a really cool boy. Maybe we should ask him to play when he isn't busy." He lived near Anvil. Sha'lere mentioned. They all watched as he faded into the forest. 

They began to walk back to their homes and Ivy asked: "We've heard that his family are Sithis worshippers."  
"Maybe he is maybe he isn't. To us Khajiits all Deities are the same. It's not our place to judge." Sha'lere blatantly stated. 

Before they knew it they were at Jo'la's house. The Khajiit looked at them through a window and waved as the kids made their way inside. Jo'la finished setting the dinner table as the twins took their seats at the table. 

"These ones had fun today. Hope to play with you again. Bye you two." Sha'lere happily said. The Khajiit was proudly baring her fangs in a smile. Sa'ma looked up briefly and slightly grinned before returning to his pheasant and sweetcake.

"It was great to have fun with you as well." Bellona said equally happy. "We'll gladly stop by again." Added Ivy.

When they were about to leave Jo'la stopped them. "It's good to have other children here now that aren't almost always busy. Here's some extra sweets I made and like I said previously you are always welcome here. May you always walk on warm sand." Jo'la handed Bellona the basket and the two girls finally were off. Bellona would occasionally look back at her younger sister to make sure she wasn't struggling with the added weight of the dirt the plants are in. She was currently balancing the shovel across her shoulders and balanced buckets one bucket on either side. She had to admit Ivy wasn't struggling that much. She looked frail but she could handle a fair amount of weight. She stifled a laugh as Ivy tripped over the hem of her skirt.

Now home the sisters stopped by the oak tree and Ivy settled the buckets on the ground and began to dig up holes for the plants. While Bellona went inside and placed the treats of taffy, sweet rolls, and honey candy on a counter. Her mother didn't pay her any mind as she was to busy hanging deep red wall drapes on all of the walls. Bellona looked at her mother and then left to help Ivy. 

In the process of planting the new alchemy garden the girls saw their dad walk by coming from somewhere. A few minutes later their mother came out and was surprised by the pleasant gift her daughters started for her. Ivy and Bellona got up and wrapped their arms around their mother's waist. 

"Thank you two so much. This makes it less work for me. Ivy, you planted the flowers in the correct spots they would grow best in. Bellona thanks for writing the plants down in an extra journal for me. I appreciate that so much."

Their dad decided now would be a good time to mention the news. "Your mother and I have some exciting news." 

"What is it?" Both girls asked. As their mother looked up from them to look at her husband.

"Well your aunt decided to buy a vacant building in Anvil and starting first thing tomorrow your mother will be working there." 

"Care to join me girls?" Their mother asked. The two eagerly shook their heads.


	3. Anvil.

Fredas 11th, Hearthfire, 4E 180

Today is a special day. Bellona is joining her mother in visiting Yoric and his family inside the walls of Anvil. She is actually semi excited to see her cousin and aunt who she's never met before. 

It was early in the morning when Lionent woke up her daughters to ask in joining her. Ivy was too tired but Bellona eagerly nodded and got up. They ate a small breakfast and headed out. As they walked down the wet dirt pathway downhill Bellona looked to the sky in awe. The early morning sun painting the sky in orange and pale purple it's so lovely. She looked at the distant city of Anvil. She had heard many stories about that place. Like how it was just finished being built after the Dominion destroyed a portion of it. Or how it has had its fair share of hauntings and gangs throughout the years.

They walked past Gweden Farm and Bellona looked over at the small field to see if the Khajiit family was out but they were not. "What job does Uncle want you to do?" Bellona asked looking back to her mother. Lionent looked over her shoulder at her daughter. "Well, there's an old house Kristoph bought. He thinks it would be a nice alchemy shop. After that's settled we can go to his house. You can finally meet your other family." She chuckled. "Does he have any kids?"  
"Yeah, he does. A son named Caeruleus. He's about sixteen. He's very entitled." That last bit sounded annoyed.

As they neared the dock gates a family could be seen in the distance milling around the grasslands. Bellona couldn't see their heads on the account of them wearing hoods but she had an idea of who they are. Now at the large door by the docks of the newly repaired town, a guard stopped them. "Stop there newcomer. State your name and business." The guard tapped his spear against the stony ground.   
"My name is Lionent Heartlily. My brother in law is Yoric Askr. I am here to see him in a shop offer with my daughter." She gestured to Bellona.  
"Well, in that case welcome. Just ask the other guards if you need directions. Have a good day and stay clean."  
Lionent nodded as she and Bellona walked into the town.

The town of Anvil is so beautiful. Bellona looked to the left and could see a statue of a mermaid in the middle of a pond. In the center of the town a large oak tree with benches all around. As she followed her mom through the town she took in the sights. A priest shouting something on a corner. Stalls selling flower wreaths and others selling jewelry. Some bakers opening their shutters and setting baked goods out to cool. Lastly the architecture, the granite and stucco buildings made the places in Valenwood look like shacks. The town is truly a marvel even if it's small.

Bellona was to busy looking around and almost bumped into her mother. She took a step back and looked past her. They were standing in front of an old ramshackle looking house with a crumbling stone fence. "At least it's standing." Lionent sighed resting her hands on her hips. "Your uncle also isn't here so let's check their home." The Bosmer woman turned down the street and began to walk to a manor on the other side of the town. "That's Benirus Manor. Your Aunt Beatrice should be there." Her mother nodded to the building. 

As they passed more houses Bellona looked towards the former Mage's Guild building. The stained glass eye in the center of the building looked both intriguing and beautiful. Despite the Guild disbanding it looks as if someone lives there. With the flower pots hanging on the porch giving it away. Next door the warriors of the Fighter's Guild could be seen training outside or talking. She didn't have an interest in the Fighter's Guild but she always wanted to go to a magic school. It didn't matter where as long as she got to learn spells.

As the two neared the manor a beautiful Imperial woman sat on the porch wearing a Colovian noble dress. Her brunette hair in a high bun. 'The dress looks a bit to warm for the climate' Bellona thought. If she likes to wear it then so be it. She believes this must be her Aunt Beatrice. The woman noticed Bellona and her mother and smiled. "Oh, greetings Bellona and Lionent." She stood up and pulled her sister in law into a hug. This is the first time Bellona has seen her mother happy to hug a person. Beatrice separated from the elf and turned her attention to Bellona. She put her hands on her knees and looked at her niece. "So you must be Bellona. It's so nice to finally meet you." Her smile is genuine as she extends a hand to shake Bellona's. "Nice to meet you." The young girl smiled. Her aunt chuckled warmly and stood straight turning to Lionent. 

"Come inside. Yoric is at the main gate waiting for alchemical plant shipments. You're welcome to make yourself at home. Though watch our son Caeruleus. He is rather moody."  
Lionent nodded as they walked through the threshold and into Benirus Manor. Bellona thought it looked large from the outside but once she was inside it was actually rather small, cramped almost. It made Bellona frown. She's never been one for claustrophobic spaces. They gathered in the main room and sat by the fireplace. "So, of course, this is the dining and lounging room. The kitchen is that way." She gestured to the doorway to the right of them. "Beyond that a staircase leading upstairs. By that a door leading to the basement. Help yourself to the fruit over there." She pointed to a table in the corner with a bowl stocked with apples and pears. "I'll be right back I need to get your garden trowels from the basement." With that, she turned away and a door could be heard opening and then shutting.

Bellona's mother sighed and leaned back into the padded wicker chair. After a few minutes, they both heard footsteps coming down from above them. An older boy about sixteen or seventeen dressed in a burgundy outfit holding a book sat down at the dining table. He eyed them for a second scrunching his nose before starting to read. Bellona thought that was an odd behavior then she remembered what her mother had said about him. 'He's definitely bothered by us.'

He kept looking up from his book at them and could tell he had something on his mind. His eyes kept trailing up and down Bellona's body. Looking at her sandaled feet to her pink skirt than to her orange tunic. Then he would look at her mother and do the same. He kept doing it as well. Each time a snooty look and a disappointed shake of the head. It's making Bellona uncomfortable so she looks at her mother and nudges her with her foot. Lionent opened her eyes and set her head up. "What?"   
I nodded over to Caeruleus who was reading. My mom didn't understand so she leaned in and asked. "What's going on?"  
"He keeps looking at me and you," Bellona whispered. Lionent glared at her nephew.

Bellona watched as her mother stood up and walked over to the teen. She tapped him on the shoulder and he glared at her and stood up. He looked down his nose at the elf. "Yes?"  
"Excuse me but is there a problem? You keep looking at me and my daughter. It's bothering us." Lionent is trying to be nice. He sighed. "Well, nothing in particular. I'm just disappointed. I assumed members of my family would be more... presentable in appearance. You, on the other hand, look like peasants at a Thalmor party." Caeruleus bluntly stated eyeing Lionent's brown pants and worn shirt. Lionent stood stiff and smacked him. "Pardon? Unlike you, I'm not a materialistic brat!" Caeruleus looked up from the floor holding his cheek.  
Beatrice rushed into the room clearly annoyed. "What has happened?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"That's enough to go to your room before I get your father," Beatrice ordered. Caeruleus stood up and rolled his eyes and walked past his mother upstairs.

Lionent calming herself sat down at the table. Beatrice rested a hand on her shoulder. "I apologize. Whatever he did or said I apologize."   
Bellona just watched her mother in surprise still. She's never seen her act like that. Yes, she's seen her raise her voice or yell but never had she seen her hit someone. Lionent brushes Beatrice off. "It's fine. It's fine. Don't worry I just need to calm down. I'm going outside to find Yoric." She stood up and walked out of the manor. Aunt Beatrice turned to Bellona. "I'm sorry my mother hit your son." Bellona looked down at her lap in shame.

"Don't apologize Bellona sweetie. He had it coming. May I ask what he did?" Beatrice sat down by Bellona. "Caeruleus was just looking at our clothes. When mother asked what his problem was he called us peasants." The Breton looked up. Beatrice frowned and shook her head. "I don't know where we went wrong. We raised him to be a kindly boy but I assume he's the way he is because of our status. Bellona darling, if he does that again don't be afraid to deal with him yourself. If you can't, get me. Okay?" She rested a tanned hand on Bellona's lap. "Okay." Bellona nodded looking to her aunt.

"Now why don't you go get with your mother. She might need your help. Also, can you get the box of trowels I left in the kitchen?"   
"Yes." Bellona stood up adjusted her belt and went into the kitchen. She picked up the crate and joined her mother on the porch. She is talking to Uncle Yoric. "The crates of supplies are already in the building. The inside is fully repaired but as you could see the outside is still a mess. It will be worked on as soon as possible."   
"Sounds good Yoric. Will you be assisting us in unpacking or will be doing something else?"

"Sorry, Lionent. I would help but I need to check how one of my mines is doing. I'll be gone for a few days. Here's the key." He handed over a key.  
"I see." Lionent pocketed it. "Well good luck with your travel." She and Bellona walked past Yoric who went inside the manor and made their way back to the house. Bellona hefted and adjusted the crate as they walked. It wasn't that heavy but it did strain her a little. Lionent noticed her and picked the crate up from her arms and carried it the rest of the way. As they finally reached the building Bellona picked the key from her mother's pocket. She opened the door for her mother and they walked inside. Lionent sat down the crate by the door. Yoric wasn't lying it actually is repaired. The inside is fairly simple. An alchemy lab in the left corner by the wall in front of them. A banister fastened to the wall across from the window and lab. The room would be rather barren after the crates of supplies are opened. Nothing a few chairs would fix.

Lionent walked with Bellona over to a doorway to the right of them. With the various barrels, baskets, and hanging racks it's obvious this room is for storage. "Well, how many ingredients does he expect me to have?" Lionent chuckled and walked up to the staircase. Bellona stood at the bottom stepped and watched her mother frown. "What is mother?"  
Lionent looked at her daughter. "This room is so small it would make a closet seem huge. We could probably shove some chests in here to store potion orders." She walked back downstairs. "Let's get unpacked."

After an hour or more opening crates and sitting them on the banister the two were finally finished. The ingredients unpacked are mostly things you can hardly come across in the wilds. Frost, fire, and void salts. As well as things like glow dust and dreugh wax. Ogre's teeth and ectoplasm also made the list. The crates that didn't contain alchemy items held shovels and rakes. A thoughtful gesture by Kristoph so Lionent wouldn't have to tow her gardening items from the manor to the town. 

Bellona and her mother sat against a wall under the window. They're getting ready to start counting how many ingredients they have and are honestly not wanting to do the deed. "Bellona dear, why don't you get some baskets and a trowel and go out and gather things for me. Will you do that?"  
"Yes." Bellona stood up and made her way to the storage room. She grabbed a deep basket with a harness on it. She fastened it to her back. Then she picked up a large bucket and went back into the main room. She lifted the trowel crate's lid and picked out one of the utensils. "Is there anything specific you want?" Bellona turned from the door looking at her mother. "Well, get me things that are easy to store and dry. No fungus yet."  
"Got it." Bellona opened the door and closed it. She took a deep breath and exhaled. With luck, nothing will attack her in the wilds. 

Now outside of the walls, she took in the area. 'Where to start. Where to start.' She thought to herself. 'I guess I can go over towards the ocean. Maybe I'll find some Nirnroot.' With her thoughts settled she headed to the beach. Where the midday sun gave the beach a golden look. On her way there a lone apple tree stood with large flat stones all around. Bellona walked over to the tree and hopped from stone to stone as if the golden grass around her was lava. She jumped on a flat stone and sat down under the low hanging tree. She looked out to the ocean and without looking up she said. "I know you're up there."

A voice came from above. "How'd you know that?" Branches could be heard rustling. The boy landed beside her in the grass. "I'm a half wood elf."  
"Oh." He pulled down his dirty hood. Red hair spreading out.  
She looked at the boy and outstretched a hand. "My name is Bellona Heartlily. You?" He shook her hand and pulled away placing a hand on his chest. "I'm Cicero Rubrum. Nice to meet you." He crouched against the stone the girl is on. His hunting bow jostling from the movement. "Are you that new girl? The one in the fancy house?" He looked up and asked. "Yes, I am. You waved at me."  
He smiled. "Yeah, I remember that. So are you harvesting apples? Most of these are rotten or infested." He pointed above him and then dropped his arm.

Bellona remembered why she is out here. "Oh no, I'm not. My mother opened up an alchemy shop and she wants me to gather ingredients. I'm not familiar with the area though."  
"I can help if you want. My family already caught dinner so I'm free." He stood up. "I'd like that." Bellona jumped down beside him. "Shall we?" She asked.  
"Yes." She let him lead her around.

As they walked along the shore and meadows Bellona would point out a plant and Cicero would pick some before digging the rest of it out and placing them in their respective carriers. They managed to gather aloe vera, fennel, and goldenrod so far. "So how old are you?" Bellona asked the hunter boy. "I'm twelve. You?" He asked as he picked some blue flax flowers.  
"I'm eleven."  
"That's cool. May I ask is your hair natural? It's almost pitch colored." He set the flowers in her back basket.  
Bellona giggles. "Yeah, it is. What about yours? It's so bright."  
"My hair's real. You can spot me a mile away I bet."  
"Probably." Bellona smiled and sat down by a stream. Cicero joined her.

He looked over at the bucket and basket. "We've gathered a good amount of plants. Do you want me to help carry that bucket? Looks heavy." His hand rested on the handle. "I'd appreciate that Cicero. Thanks."  
"Anytime. So since you're part Bosmer do you know how to hunt?"  
"Yeah, I do. Before we moved me and my friends would hunt."  
"Sounds nice. The two Khajiit kids I talk to never want to hunt with me. So did you live in Valenwood?"  
"Yes. I kind of miss it." Bellona looked off into the distance.  
"Why is that?" Cicero tilted his head.  
"Well for starters there's the giant trees. I miss the trees. The villages there gave a larger sense of security unlike here. Everything in Anvil is to open for my liking. In fact, even the outside is. I also miss the views you can get. There's plenty of other reasons but those are the main ones." She looked over at Cicero who watched her. 

"I wish I could understand where you're coming from. I've lived in Cyrodiil all my life. Same with my parents." He looked back to the ocean while fiddling with a cord around his neck. Bellona took notice and asked. "What ya got there?"  
Cicero visibly stiffened. "Just a necklace. Nothing special." He said quickly and then changed the subject. "Do you want to continue?" He didn't leave room for an answer and got up.   
'This is odd.' Bellona thought as she trailed after the boy.

Nirnroot has to be the most annoying plant ever created. The root in Valenwood emanated a soft hum. The nirnroot here, however, was earache inducing. The shrill ring almost made the two kids leave the location they're at. Until Cicero found it under soft driftwood on the beach. He held it up triumphantly. "Thank the Gods." Bellona sighed in relief. Cicero set the glowing plant in the basket. "Do you want to dig one up?"   
"No," Bellona said quickly. "I can't stand those things. That and they're hard to cultivate."  
"I see. Hey, do you want to go ahead and head back to town? The sun is setting."  
Bellona didn't even notice the change of time. "Yeah, that would be a good idea."  
"I'll help you carry the bucket still but I can't go into the town. I'll stay by the stables. That's as close as I can get." Cicero started to walk back.  
"Alright, that sounds good." Bellona followed.

Now at the actual main gate, Bellona and Cicero halted. He handed her the bucket before speaking up once more. "So how good are you with a bow?" He tilted his head.  
"I'm pretty good at it. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, maybe we can go hunting sometime?" The redhead offered.  
"That sounds great. Hey, I need to be getting back to my mom's shop. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Bellona started up the hill. "We can meet at dusk!"   
"Alright, Cicero! See you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally added another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The grammar app I've been using is glitching out again so I may have made a few mistakes I can't detect. See you in the next chapter.


	4. The Hunt.

Loredas 12th, Hearthfire, 4E 180

Bellona woke up and got out of bed. She took off her nightgown and dressed in some doeskin pants and an olive vest. She makes sure Ivy is still sleeping and got on her knees. She pulls out a knapsack from under her bed.

As quietly as she cam she pulls out a chain mail vest her mother issued for her. Normally on hunting trips, she'd wear her leather vest but she wasn't about to waste time looking for it. She also retrieves her glass dagger and hunting bow from under the bed as well as steal arrows. Bellona pulled on the vest and fastened her weapons and snuck downstairs. From a drawer, she pulled out parchment and a charcoal stick.

'Going outside to play.' She scribbled onto the paper and left it on the drawer. With luck, her family won't wake till mid-morning.

She took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't nervous but always got excited before a hunt. Before she started hunting with her friends she would do it with her mother. Bellona would jump up and down until Lionent rested her hands on her shoulders to still her. With her nerves, semi calmed she headed outside with her boots in her hands. She closed the door and began to walk after she tugged her boots on. The blue twilight made the area rather ominous but thrilling. Better to sneak up on game but also a chance for an accident. 

As she neared Gweden Farm she could see that light shines from the farmhouse. Bellona stopped and Jo'la is standing in front of the window. The Khajiit woman noticed the girl and her ears perked up. Soon enough Bellona was being beckoned with a finger to come over.

Bellona gulped as she approached. She really didn't want to get chewed out. Not by someone she likes. By the window, Bellona rested her arms on the sill. "What are you doing up so early?" Jo'la whispers.  
"Well, I'm going on a hunt."  
"By yourself? Does your family know?"  
"Not exactly. I wrote a note explaining that I am playing. If I told them I am going out to hunt my mother will want to join." Bellona looked up at Jo'la.  
"This one sees. Why do you want to hunt alone? The beasts of Cyrodiil are very different from the ones of Valenwood. You can get overwhelmed. A dire wolf can easily snap through your armor." She slightly pointed at the mail vest.

Bellona shifted from foot to foot. It's best, to tell the truth, and get on with it. "I'm not actually going alone. It's with someone I want to make friends with. He's a hunter."  
Jo'la smiled and crossed her arms at the wrist and leaned on the sill as well.   
"Cicero isn't it? He's a good boy, he'll make sure you're safe."  
"You're not going to tell my parents?" Bellona asked.  
"Jo' la won't but please be safe. This one will never forgive herself if something happens to you. Good luck."

Bellona smiled and lifted her arms off the sill. "I'll be safe don't worry. I took down a crocodile before so I think I can handle whatever is here. Goodbye Jo'la."  
"Goodbye dear."

Now down the hill, all Bellona has to do now is search for Cicero. It shouldn't be too hard he'll be the only other person out right now. 'Maybe I should try the apple tree.' Bellona thought. She hurried towards Anvil and by the beach, the tree stood with laying Cicero under it. He seemed to be asleep so Bellona decided to calmly approach as to not panic him. 

As she neared him she whispers out. "Cicero?" He turned his head to her and grinned. "Hey, Bell. It's nice to see you."  
He sat up and moved off the rock. "Bell?" Bellona asked.  
Cicero looked at her slightly alarmed. "Is it okay if I call you that?"  
"Of course it is Cicero. I've just never had a nickname before."  
"Oh okay." He blushed a bit. "Nice armor. Where'd you get it?"   
"I'm not sure actually. My mother ordered this for combat practice."  
"Cool. Are you ready for our hunt?"  
"I am indeed." Bellona pulled her short hair back into a ponytail. "I'll follow your lead."

The two wondered about the Gold Coast till sunrise. They sit under a tree cluster amongst the startings of a forest as the county led into another. Today wasn't a good day to hunt as Bellona had previously thought. Not a deer or any other game insight. Cicero looks rather downtrodden as they rested. Bellona decided to ask as her eyes wandered from the pink sky to the redhead beside her. "What's wrong?"   
"I just screwed up our day. I thought it was going to be some grand adventure of just the two of us hunting. No though. I wanted to make them proud of me." He sighed and lowered his head. 

Bellona rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "Don't worry, you'll make them proud. We just need to keep trying. It's still early we'll find something." She gently shook his shoulder.  
"Yeah by finding something you mean a ferret." He is still looking at the ground.  
"Don't be so down Cicero." Bellona stands up with a bounce in her step. "Let's keep trying. Come on!" She grabbed his hands and lifts him to his feet. He is now smiling, blushing once more. "You sure blush a lot. Embarrassed or something else?" She teases Cicero. He pulled his hands away and rests them on his cheeks. "Let's just keep hunting." He draws his bow and starts walking.

They neared a heavy forested area and heard rustling. They crouched down and tried to listen for the animal. Cicero went one way and Bellona the other. Bellona neared the edge of a slope and that's when she spotted the prey of a lifetime. A boar. It is to busy rutting around in the leaves to notice her. She turned back from the boar towards Cicero. She picks up a pebble and throws it at him. It lands by his feet and he looks at her.

Bellona gestures for Cicero to get down. He sneaks over to her quickly to see what she's observing. "A boar." He whispers out. "That's so strange. Boar doesn't usually come into this region. I guess it's having trouble finding food." The Imperial keeps his eyes on the massive animal.  
"It looks plump enough. Your family will be eating for days."  
"True. If we kill this beast we won't have to worry about meals. Though we must be careful. These creatures are dangerous." Cicero looks at Bellona with a look of caution.  
"Well it's a good thing we're up on this slope and the boar is down there. It will be quick."  
Cicero nodded. "Let's hope the skin isn't too thick."  
They notched their arrows. Iron and steel aiming at flesh and bone. They release at the same time and the projectiles whistle down through the air. The boar sequels and falls to the ground. An arrow in the back of the neck and one in the thigh.

Bellona slid down the slope with Cicero following. "Here's your feast." She looked back at the boy as they closed in on the body. "The dinner isn't on our table yet." He pointed at the boar as it stood up and starts to run away. "No! Come on Cicero!"   
As they run after it Bellona calls back to her follower. "Tonight your family shall dine like Counts!"  
"Let's hope!"

They reach a clearing and the boar is nowhere to be seen. "Where'd it go?" Bellona is kind of worried. "Stay close. It can kill us easily." Cicero brought Bellona close. Rustling in the nearby bushes is what gave the boar away. It charged from the thicket coming straight at the kids. Cicero shoves Bellona out of the way and takes the brunt of the animal's force. Bellona sits up in horror as she watches Cicero struggle with the massive beast. His hands are bleeding from holding it back by the tusks. He looked at her for a second. "Don't stand there! Do something!" 

Bellona instantly gets to her feet and draws her dagger and lunges. Her malachite blade goes deep into the creature's ribs. The boar shudders and becomes weak. It falls to the side dead. Bellona helps Cicero to his feet and inspects his injured hands. The wounds are deep and bleeding heavily. "I think I need to visit Jo'la. She's a healer." Cicero pulls his hands away and retrieves some cloth from a pouch. Bellona helps tie them around his palms and fingers.   
"Will that do?" She asks. "It will have to until we get to the farm. Help me drag this thing please." He picks up his bow and fits it over his quiver then grabs the front legs. Bellona grabbed the back legs and they start their journey with the beast.

They reached Gweden Farm at midday. Jo'la is tending to the fields while the twins played at the meadow in the distance. Bellona and Cicero cease pulling the carcass and walked the rest of the way to the field. Jo'la's ears perked up as they approached and then flattened when she sees Cicero's bloody hands. She runs over. "What did you do?" She grabs his hands quickly and removes the soaked fabric. "We found a boar." Bellona gestures to the body lying under a tree. "Well, it fought back." She flinches as she said that last sentence. Jo'la sighs, "At least you aren't dead." Orange light starts to emanate from the furry hands of the cat woman. Soon enough the wounds on Cicero's hands began to seal shut with a wet sound. "Thanks, Jo'la." Cicero pulls his hands away and flexes them. The Khajiit ruffles his hair and smiles.

She turns her head to Bellona. The girl prepares to get yelled at but instead Jo'la calmly speaks. "Bellona when you are finished helping Cicero your parents are in town. Your mother is working and your dad and sister are just taking in the sights. Please try not to get yourselves into any more danger. Goodbye now."

"We'll try to get home safe don't worry. Bye Jo'la." Cicero says as he walks over to the body of the boar and grabs the back legs. Jo'la went back the field so Bellona resumes her position and helps the redhead drag the animal. "So where do you live?" Bellona asks.   
"Oh, out that way. We live in the more forested part of the county."  
"Yoric said that your family lives nearby. "We do it's by the road on the way to the city. We are a bit farther than your family but we can still see the town."  
Now on the road that leads to Kvatch, the kids stop to rest. "We just follow this road Bellona and my home is by it."  
"Alright. This is kind of becoming more trouble than it's worth."  
"Well, you're the one that was so eager to kill a boar." He smirked as he heard Bellona sigh from annoyance.

After resting a few minutes they start back up again with their journey. "I'm surprised we haven't run into your parents," Bellona tells Cicero.  
"Well, we don't always hunt. We do have a small garden my parents tend to. During these times I'm free to do whatever. My mom and dad don't really care where I go as long as I'm back before dark."  
"I guess that one thing we have in common," Bellona says.  
Cicero chuckles. "I guess you're right."

Eventually, the two could see a small shack a small distance from the road. The darkness of the wooden structure mixed with the darkness of the dense canopy of trees made the house look like a large rock. Or even a large bear. As they grow more close two people can be seen working. The father busy using a tanning rack and the mother pulling plants from some tilled dirt. They are both wearing fur armor like their son and the father had his hood pulled down. His mother has her hood up but Bellona can still see red hair poking out.

"Mom! Dad!" Cicero calls out. The parents turn to their son and rush over. "How the Oblivion did you manage to get that animal? Who is this?" The mother turned to Bellona. Beryl is her name Bellona believes. "Oh, mom this is Bellona. She's a new friend of mine. She helped me take down the boar."  
"I see. Did any of you get hurt?" Beryl turns back to her son.  
"No actually. We stood on a ledge." Cicero lies.  
"Well, great job you two. This will make a great dinner." Beryl pats her son on the head.   
"I'll go and take this to be cleaned." The father picks up the boar over his back. He takes the creature behind the house.

"So Bellona. Do you want to stay for dinner? You helped our family and kept my son alive." Beryl asks.   
"I'd like to but I have to go. My mother probably wants me to help with work. I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize. We understand you have places to go and people to see. Feel free to stop by anytime." She starts to walk back to her husband.   
"I enjoyed spending time with you today. Even if it was exhausting." Cicero says.  
"Same to you. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
The children part ways.

It took a while but Bellona walked through the main gates of Anvil. She didn't see Ivy or her dad so she went to the alchemy shop. She can see her mother busily grinding at something in a pestle. Without looking over he shoulder she asks, "We have a shipment of dried bog beacons want to help me plant them?"  
"Yes, mother."  
"They're over in the storage room." She points in that direction. "They'll be in a purple pouch."  
"Okay." Bellona walks into the room and retrieves the pouch.

Back in the main room Lionent still stands with her back to her daughter. This time looking out the window at the newly planted alchemy garden. "How was your day?" Her ears twitched as Bellona walked up to her.  
"It was a good mother. A little rougher than usual but good." The girl doesn't really know if it's a great idea to tell her about Cicero. 

Lionent turns around to accept the pouch from Bellona and pauses. "What?" Bellona asks.  
"Why are you so filthy and why are you wearing your training armor? Don't tell me you thought it would be a good idea to go play adventurer?"  
"No, it's not that. I couldn't find my hunting vest so I wore this. I was going out to hunt."  
"Hhmm." Lionent puts her hands on her hips and stares down her daughter.  
"Did you by any chance go play with that boy? Bellona tell me the truth."  
Bellona sighs. "I did. He's really friendly and his parents seem nice." Bellona is hoping her mother will approve. Lionent bends down to Bellona's level.

"Bellona honey, look, I know he seems friendly and fun to be around but we can't ignore those rumors. Especially the ones your uncle spoke to us about okay?"  
The look of sadness on Bellona's face must be rather obvious because Lionent holds her hands and gently caresses them. "Now, why don't you help me plant these bog beacons. They require a special technique." Believing the activity will distract her daughter.  
"Alright, mother."

After the day is over and Bellona is back home she silently wishes for her mother and maybe father to give Cicero a chance.


	5. Unapproved.

Sundas 13th, Hearthfire, 4E 180.

Bellona rests in a bathtub full of lukewarm water and bath pearls. She watches as the golden orbs slowly disintegrate releasing their pleasant smell and relaxing oils into the water. Bellona sighs and leans back looking at the ceiling. Her mind is full of confusion. She's frustrated at her parents for not approving of her being around Cicero. On the other hand, she understands why. They don't want her associating with a Sithis child. What if they're wrong though? What if Cicero is a good person? His family seems nice too. She looks out the window at the sunset. 

Bellona groans in annoyance. She dunks her head underwater and comes back up. Her black hair plastered to her face. She blindly grabs around for a soap bar. Once she finds it she begins to run it over her hair and then her body. The lavender-infused bar calms her enough to settle her breathing.

Maybe if she finds Cicero today she can ask him to meet her parents. If they get to know him and his family hopefully their negative thoughts will cease. She hasn't seen him in days though. So that could be a problem. Bellona dunks back under the water quickly rubbing the soap out. She emerges back to the surface and brushes the hair back away from her face. She gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around herself. 

Once dry she heads back to her and Ivy's room. She opens the chest by her bed and pulls out a silken purple dress. She pulls on the dress and fastens a belt around her waist. She sighs in contentment and looks outside. Bellona can slightly see the farm and the twins running around in a field playing. She watches them a bit and sees Cicero approach and starts playing as well.

Maybe she can play with him in secret? Or maybe she can ask Cicero to come over? She is convinced her parents will change their mind when they get to know him. Yes, she barely knows him as well but he is friendly and protective. She sighs and begins brushing her hair. 

After that is finished she walks downstairs where her father is pulling out buns from the oven. He looks up briefly to smile at Bellona and looks back down. "Don't play with that kid. He's outside." She sighs and walks by him grabbing a cooling muffin to eat. She walks to Ivy who is under the tree tending to the garden. "Hey, Bellona."   
"Hello, Ivy." She greets as she kneels by her half-sister. "How are the ingredients?"  
"They're doing well and spreading out nicely. Mother set up an alchemy lab in their bedroom." Ivy says as she's packing dirt around a young Bergamot sprig. "Sounds good. Are we allowed to use it? Or do you know?" Bellona asks while looking over the hill. "I don't see why we aren't allowed. As long as there's no one in there we should be fine."

"Good point. I take it Mother is at the shop?"  
"Yes." Ivy nodded. "Don't think you can sneak down there where Cicero is. Father will keep an eye on you." She gives a side-eye to Bellona.  
"I know you think he's a new friend but we can't disobey our parents. What if his family are Dark Brotherhood? Do you want to be the next contract?" Ivy turns fully towards Bellona.  
"Do you think if I ask them to go and meet Cicero they'll change their mind? Remember that Argonian kid Ivy?"  
"Yeah I do but that was different. That kid everyone thought was a thief. Some who steal is different from someone who kills." Ivy stands up and leans against the fence.  
"We don't know the rumors are true." Bellona joins her.

"Why are you so focused on him anyway? We have the twins?" The little elf asks.  
"Well, the twins are friends with him. It's not right to not associate with the other. How would you feel if you see kids leave right as you arrive? We should know what that feels like. You know us not following the Green Pact and having us shunned by people."  
Ivy sighs in defeat. "You're so stubborn. Look, how are you going to get her around to agreeing with you? She's going to be way busier now that we're in a new province. She'll have no time. That and she's trying to protect you. Why would she back off?"

"I'll just ask when it's a good time." Bellona looks down at the farm. Three other children still chasing each other around.   
"You know you could always see him when no one else is around. I won't tell Bellona. I promise. You never told on me when I did stuff so I won't to you."  
"Thanks, Ivy." Bellona smiles and notices a man on a horse heading their way up the road.  
She and Ivy leave the fence and go find Kristoph.  
"Father there's someone riding up here," Ivy says. Kristoph finishes washing his hands and heads outside to greet the rider.

The man in the horse gives him a letter and sets off back down the path. Kristoph reads the letter as he walks into the house. Bellona and Ivy just stare at one another and back at their dad. "What does it say?" Bellona asks.  
Kristoph smiles and looks at his daughters. "Do you remember your cousin William?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah."  
"Good news, he's getting married a few days from now. He's inviting us to Aarondale."  
"That's great!" Bellona jumps up in excitement while Ivy claps.  
"You two go ahead and get packed early. The trip to county Kvatch takes a day or two." Kristoph tells them as he begins writing a response letter. "Also pack your bunads. You want to look nice now."

Back upstairs Ivy isn't taking the news with the bunads well. Bellona is watching her amused.  
"Do we really need to pack those things? I hate bunads, especially the bonnet. Also doesn't help the entire thing is made of wool! Does he want us to cook?" Ivy scowls as she shoves her bunad into a fur backpack.   
"Ivy, you do realize that it's almost harvest here right? It's not even summer. We'll be fine. Just calm down."  
Bellona picks up her bunad and gently folds the red, black, and white dress. She places it into her pack with care. "I happen to love the costume. It's elegant but subtle about it."  
Ivy huffs not liking her half sister's choice of clothing.

The two finished packing other clothes and activities when a knocking on the door could be heard. The girls exchanged glances. Their mother never knocks so who could it be? They stand by the doorway to their room and listen.

"Oh, hello lad." Kristoph greets uneasily.   
"Hello, mister. Is Bellona home? I just wanted to say hi for a bit and meet her family. Are you her dad?" A voice no doubt Cicero's asked.  
"Yes, I am lad. Look, you seem like a sweet boy and I'd be pleased to know you better. However, I have to ask you to leave. It's nothing to do with you but rather your parents. I don't hate you or your family but I have to watch my own. Do you understand that?"

They can hear Cicero fumble with his words. "I'm... I'm sorry that I bothered you. I'll go now. Goodbye."   
The door can be heard closing and Kristoph saying "poor lad."

Ivy rubs Bellona's back to comfort her. That's all she can do for her. "So I guess that idea is torn down." Bellona whispers.  
"I think so."

An hour or so later Lionent comes home and the family sits around to eat dinner. "So tell me about your day dear?" Kristoph asks his wife.   
"Oh, nothing much. I made a few sleep potions for an insomniac. Made a new recipe for a health potion and discovered the effects of seagull feathers."  
"What about you?"  
"I made some buns, muffins, and some steaks." Kristoph gestured to the foods in front of them.   
"I can see that. You did a wonderful job as always."  
"Thanks, dear. Also that Cicero kid stopped by asking to stay over."  
Bellona flinched at that.

"Well, what did you do Kristoph?" Lionent's eyes fixed on her husband.  
"I was polite but honest. I told him he isn't welcome here. The poor boy was upset but seemed used to it and left. Can't we give him a chance dear?"  
Bellona is now watching her mother.  
"No. I'm not risking it. What would other people think? They'd most likely assume I make poisons for the Dark Brotherhood or something like that. It could put me out of business. Then what would we do? There's already bakers in the town." Lionent caught Bellona staring at her. She quickly averted her gaze as to not get yelled at.

"Fine. Let's not fight about this. Not when we should be celebrating." Kristoph pulled out the wedding invite.   
"Our nephew William is getting married!"  
Lionent's mouth gaped. "Really? He's so young."  
"Well, he did almost die in the Great War. So I think he is allowed to have someone nice no matter his age. The wedding is the eighteenth. I already told the girls to pack their bags."  
"I'll either stay behind or ask Jo'la to manage the shop."

After dinner, everyone went to their rooms. Bellona lays down on her bed and snuggles under the covers quickly falling asleep.


	6. Aarondale.

Tirdas 15th, Hearthfire, 4E 180.

The family of four sat quietly on their carriage as they traveled down the Gold Road. It has been a day and a half since they left home. Every once in awhile Kristoph or Ivy will start up a conversation to ease the awkwardness. It would work for about an hour or so but it would trickle out and once again leave them in silence. As they steadily approached Aarondale Bellona started to think about the town. 

From what she remembers the place was destroyed by some type of magic. When William returned from the war he assumed a bandit 'kingdom' burnt the place down. He found out that's not what happened and helped the people rebuild. When she last met William she asked what really caused the place to burn but he got nervous and dismissed her. Maybe he'll tell her now? She's always been a curious one. Even if it's not a good thing at times.

Bellona sighs and turns to the front bench. "Mother are we there yet?"  
"We're almost there. Just another few minutes." Lionent is keeping an eye out for bandits while Kristoph steers.  
Bellona turns from her parents and goes back to taking in her surroundings. She looks at Ivy, who is sleeping. Then at the trees surrounding them. She can see some deer at the edge of the forest grazing and thinks of Cicero. He and his family would love to have that game. 

Bellona looks upfront and could see damaged spires of some type of structure. Aarondale's walls? She can only see the spires of said walls but, she is already eager to finally get out and stretch her legs. She misses William and is eager to meet his soon to be wife. 

The carriage passed a very familiar waterfall by a washed-out bridge. Bellona's excitement grows as she can now see Aarondale. Well, the side of the town anyway. There are still holes and collapsed spires but the town doesn't look as wrecked as she's been told.

Her excitement swells so much in her chest that as soon as they stop at the stables Bellona jumps from the wagon and runs to the main gate. Her family is moving to slow for her liking. "Come on! I want to see William!"  
"We're coming Bellona! William isn't going anywhere! Be patient!" Kristoph calls out. Not angry but more exhausted.

Her family catches up to her and enter the town. What they're greeted with first is a giant statue of an orcish warrior, an alchemy shop, a smith, and some pie stalls. "William's house is up this way. Yoric and his family are already there. Let's go ahead and head over." Yoric nods to the center street. 

The giant griffin statue grows larger as the family heads to one of the row houses. As her father knocks Bellona looks at the griffin. In its claws are these glowing stones. They look enchanted but she wonders what for and what type. She hears the door unlock and turns her head. "Oh hello, you must be more of William's family." A sweet-sounding Imperial woman says as she smiles and invites them inside. Bellona's excitement dies when she realizes her cousin isn't here.  
"Yes, we are. I take you must be his fiancé. Sabrina right?" Lionent asks she shakes her hand.  
"Oh it's Sabina and yes, I'm his fiancé." Sabina smooths out her mage robes.   
"Oh sorry about the mistake. Your name looks much like Sabrina."   
"It's alright. The guest rooms are upstairs on the right."   
The parents leave upstairs.

Sabina sits down and looks over at Ivy and Bellona who are just standing.  
"And I forgot to greet you two I'm sorry. What are your names? William might have spoken of you two." She smiles once more.  
"My names Ivy. It's nice to meet you."  
"My name is Bellona. Pleased to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you as well. I know right now it's awkward to be around one another but in time I'm sure we'll be rather close."

Ivy and Bellona join Sabina on the padded bench.  
"So when did you and William meet and when did you like each other?" Ivy asks.  
"Well, after he arrived at a smoldering town he immediately started taking a toll on who was alive. I was just one of the many he checked upon. After construction started being done he took more of an interest in me and even helped me find a mentor for Conjuration. I wasn't able to learn much from her but it still helped. During Heart's Day we joined in on a dance and he kissed me. That's when I and he decided to court. He eventually proposed after binding an evil being and saving the town. So that's it really."

"Evil being?" Bellona looks at the woman. "I don't know all the details but when William is back I'm sure you can ask him." Sabina deflects.  
"So where are William and the rest of the family?" Bellona asks looking around.  
"They're over at the Kvatch Arena. William has a match today and since we're low on gold he took the offer. He'll be fine so don't worry." She rests a hand on Bellona's shoulder. Bellona flinches and Sabina lets go.  
"I don't like being touched by strangers." Bellona slightly glares.  
"I'm sorry I won't do that again." Sabina blushed and turned away. 

They heard Kristoph and Lionent returning downstairs. "So Sabina what are the plans for the wedding?" Kristoph asks as he and his wife walk across the room and sit down in front of her. "Well, we planned on having it by the fountain of Mara in the upper district. You can see it from the back rooms upstairs. It's a simple hand-binding ritual and involves us drinking from the same cup. Nothing special. After that, we'll be returning to the center of town and celebrating."

"That sounds perfect. So is the whole town invited or just family and friends?" Lionent asks.  
"It's family and the townsfolk who care enough to come. As well as some others." Sabina appears bothered by the last bit.  
"What's the matter?" Kristoph asks.  
"Well- Sabina is interrupted by knocking and then the opening of the front door.

In steps Uncle Yoric, her jerk other cousin, Aunt Beatrice, and lastly William in some type of insect armor. With face paint splattered around his eyes.  
"William!" Bellona shouts and runs past her other family and towards her cousin. He smiles and hugs her as she flings her arms around his waist. He picks her up and takes in her appearance. "You've gotten so big kiddo!" He sits her down and ruffles her hair. "It's so good to see you again. All of you." He looks past Bellona and heads over to his other Aunt and Uncle.

"I've missed you as well. Even if you're a pain." He jokes as he hugs Lionent. She jokingly punched him in the arm as he separates from her. Kristoph pulls him into a side hug and pats him on the back. He high fives Ivy and also hugs her. "It's wonderful to see all of you again," William says as he wraps an arm around Sabina's shoulders as she stands up. "So, we'll be wed two days from now. Which gives us two days to relax and catch up. Since it's evening time would y'all be interested in having a nice dinner?"

"May I help cook it?" Kristoph asks.   
"Here he goes." Yoric snorts.  
"Of course Uncle. I will be joining you." William like Kristoph has a knack for cooking and baking. "We'll be upstairs dearest," Sabina says as Beatrice and Lionent lead her upstairs. She doesn't know what's going on but she trusts them. "Okay love." William looks over briefly before retrieving a quail. Yoric sits back on a stool and Caeruleus heads back outside. Probably to go yell at peasants.

Leaving Bellona and Ivy once again standing in the main room. "So we can either watch Willam and Father cook or we can wander the town," Ivy suggests. Bellona looks over at her father and cousin already preparing game birds and onions. Then looks over at the door. "Let's go outside. I'd like to see what the place looks like now."  
"Agreed let's go."

They walk out the doors and take a quick look around. "So where do we go first Ivy?" Bellona asks and watches her. "Let's go up these steps." She turns to her right and begins to walk towards the griffin statue and up the steps. "This is the town hall I think. Well, what else could it be." Ivy says as she and Bellona stand before a tower-like cobblestone building.   
"Let's go look at these shops," Bellona suggests.  
"Sure."   
They turn right and watch a woman mix pigments into some type of liquid to make dye. When that became boring they walked over to the enchanter's shop but he quickly shooed them away. So they went over to one of the districts for the more wealthy villagers. 

One doesn't have to be native to this town to know that these houses are for the higher-ups. The cobblestone houses, strange statues, fountains, and fancy gardens give the wealthy away. While they live in secure and comfy houses the normal villagers live in craft houses and have to toil for what they earn. Like her beloved cousin, William and his wife do.

It mildly annoys Bellona. How could one live in such a small town and yet not share their wealth? Can't they see these people have something others here don't? No one seems to be suffering but still.  
"Hey, Bellona?" Ivy's question tore Bellona from her thoughts.  
"Yes?"   
"These people must really like their decorations. We've seen four statues. An archery range. Two fountains and multiple banners with skulls or dragons on them. This is by far the strangest town we've been in." Ivy has a point. Aarondale is truly an odd but charming place.

"Yeah. I guess they like their nice things. We still have another district to go to. I want to see that fountain of Mara Sabina mentioned."  
"Isn't it this way?" Ivy points across the street.  
"Yep."  
They walk down more steps to the commoner's area and pass the Orc statue and other shops. They avoid the guards practicing their archery and head up another set of steps. They pause once they see the statue. It's the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Then they start walking towards it once more.

Water pours from the copper Divine's hands and forms around her body. Four fires are lit in a diamond pattern around her. Making the water look golden. Some people have left potions and other various offerings on the fountain.   
"Wow, this is so beautiful. Isn't it Bellona."  
"Yes. Yes, it is." Bellona swishes her hand around in the water some before withdrawing it. "It's a lot better than what most Mara temples have for sure."  
"Hey may- Ivy screams as she's shoved into the fountain water by none other than Caeruleus. He starts cackling hysterically and backs up a bit. This causes some townsfolk to stop and watch or look out their windows. 

A kind old man helps Bellona get Ivy out of the water. As soon as he settled his jacket around her little sister Bellona turns to a now calmer but still laughing Caeruleus. She marches right up to him and punches him between the legs. Earning a pained screech from her cousin and gasps and laughs from the few people who are nearby.

The old man is laughing so hard he doubles over as he walks back to his house. "Give the jacket back when you can girls. Have a good day." The elder says as he hobbles back into his house.   
Bellona nodded to the man and looked back to Caeruleus. The people who had watched their little showdown had since moved on so it was just the three of them. 

Ivy kicks a still crumpled Caeruleus and heads back home. When Bellona catches up to her she starts to talk. "Before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to say maybe dinner is ready," Ivy says as she brings the jacket closer around her and flips wet hair from her forehead.

Now back at William's house they walk in on their family sitting around and chatting. Sabina is the first to notice. Ivy's issue. "Umm, why are you soaked?" The rest of the family turns back towards the girls. "Caeruleus pushed me into the Mara fountain. Bellona took care of him though. Right sis." Ivy bumps Bellona.   
"Yeah. I guess you can say that."  
Beatrice sighs and goes to find her son but Yoric stops her. "Let him lay there awhile. It will do him some good. While he's laying about we can help ourselves to the delicious-looking food over there." He stands up and walks over to the dinner table. "Shall we get going?" 

The rest of the family follows suit. Minus Ivy who is changing upstairs. For dinner, William and her father prepared a roast of three quails sprinkled with onion, a salad with raspberry vinaigrette, potato cakes, and fresh lemon water to drink. When Ivy came back down she joined in.

An hour after everyone was sitting about the table just gossiping or laughing at each other when Caeruleus walks into the house. No one pays him any mind except Bellona who watches him. He looks like a puppy that was scolded. "Oh, my boy. You're back so late. We didn't think you were hungry so we finished most of it off." Yoric says clearly faking obliviousness. He searches the table for a bit and retrieves a small quail leg and a carrot. "Here you go, son." He hands the young man the portions and without a word, her cousin goes upstairs while eating the leg. 

After that Beatrice bursts out laughing and so does the rest of the family. When everyone starts to feel tired they all head upstairs while William cleans up.   
Bellona washes her face and heads to bed. Tomorrow she hopes she can spend time with William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Aarondale is my Elder Scrolls Blades town and William Harda is my character.


	7. Chaotic Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellona finds something is very wrong at the Aarondale orphanage. She also learns of William’s history with the town he protects.

Middas 16th, Hearthfire, 4E 180.

Bellona opens her eyes and peaks out from under the covers. Ivy is shifting around beside her and mumbling something. Bellona looks across the room where her parents are only to discover they aren't in bed. So they're already up. She slides out of bed trying not to wake Ivy and wraps a shawl around herself for warmth. The temperature is very different in this county than that of Anvil's.

She looks down the hall and can see the other doors are open. So the rest of the family is already awake. She walks down the hall and downstairs into the main room and kitchen. There Bellona sees that everyone is participating in cooking for the wedding as well as organizing decorations. Not many pay her attention but Sabina quickly smiles at her and sets a biscuit and a jar towards her on the table. Bellona picks up the biscuit and opens the jar of rose jam. She smears some of it on the biscuit and eats it as she walks around. 

Her father, William, and Sabina is currently preparing pecan pie, tarts, and loaves for the guests. Her mother and Aunt Beatrice are busy making flowers and ivy wreaths. Uncle Yoric and Caeruleus are busy moving chairs and benches outside and over to the town-hall for the after the celebration. 

Due to the mess that's going on around her, she assumes her question for Sabina might have to wait like it did yesterday. For a long time now Bellona has been fascinated with magic and since William is marrying a mage now would be a perfect time to learn. She had asked her mother in the past if she would teach her but Lionent has always refused. Bellona has thought about asking Jo' la but it seems she only knows Restoration magic. Which is useful but not what Bellona really wants to learn.

Before Bellona goes outside she finishes off the biscuit and overhears Lionent talking about they need to spend an extra day in Aarondale since they're wagon wheel broke. Bellona doesn't mind that fact though. It gives her plenty of time to spend away from boring Gweden manor. 

She decides to finally go outside and finds that the townsfolk are also pitching in with the wedding. 'They must really adore William.' She thinks to herself. She can see some people carrying chairs toward the town hall or baking or roasting whatever they can. Whatever William did to deserve this form of treatment must have been important. 

As she walks up the steps to a higher class district she notices children playing around one of the buildings. An orphanage. 'Couldn't hurt to say hello could it.' Bellona jogs over. "Hello." She says to two girls playing catch. "Hi." One of the girls says shyly. She's an Altmer. Maybe around seven or eight?  
"Do you want to play with us?" The other girl asks and presents the ball.  
"I'd love to."

The three girls started to play and a few minutes later Bellona noticed a man in a chef's uniform looking out the window of the orphanage. He is mainly watching all of the children but, pays the most attention to the younger boys. The boys caught on and kept looking back at him uncomfortably. She and the other two girls aren't that far away so in between ball tosses she sees this man watch the boys with a weird expression. He also licks his teeth or adjusts his pants as well. She's seen this look before as well as those movements. It isn't a friendly face or gesture at all. It's what her mother calls lust. The face you make when you know something is wrong but you take joy in it. 

She last saw this look on a man before he tried to hurt one of her friends. Good thing Bellona was able to find an adult.  
As Bellona kept playing she finds the courage to ask. "What's up with that chef?" When she asks that the girls just plainly answer. "Who Manie? He just likes spending time with us."  
"He's always talking to us and giving us sweets." Bellona finds their answers to be odd. "How is that not creepy to you? He seems off." Bellona presses thinking they'll tell the truth.

"We don't think he's weird at all. But, the boys do. They hate him." The Altmer girl says as she passes the ball back to Bellona.  
The other girl begins to speak. "I heard one of the boys told the matron that Manie was bad to him."  
"Do you know what happened?" Asks Bellona.  
"Nope but William came over." The girl shakes her head.

Bellona sighs in defeat. This guy is probably a creep but not even William could prove anything. Those boys are also young so they wouldn't be believed. It's a major shame really. 

Eventually, the matron of the orphanage calls all the children back inside. "Sorry, we have to go now. It's been fun playing with you." The Altmer girl says as she carries the ball away.  
"You too." Bellona waves as she walks off. Before she's completely away she looks back briefly and sees the chef is now watching her. He waves at her and retreats back into the building.  
Bellona shudders from that. She really hopes there's more proof against him one day.

She heads back to the house that is a lot less hectic. She sees Sabina talking with William by the table as he sets out a slice of pie for Ivy. Bellona can hear someone noise from upstairs but isn't sure who is up there.  
William sees Bellona. "Oh hey, kid. Your dad is over at the blacksmith's. An axel on the wagon broke. So you'll be staying an extra day until it's repaired."  
"That's fine William. I don't mind." Bellona smiles.

"You look bothered. Are you okay?" He asks her.  
Bellona doesn't really want to ruin the mood but she knows it's not healthy to hide what's wrong. That and William will keep pressing. He's stubborn. "Well, the chef at the orphanage was weird."  
William's smile faded as did Sabina's. Ivy just looked up.  
"Oh him. Yeah, he's messed up but due to Imperial law I can't do anything about him without evidence." He sounds frustrated. Sabina rests a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Bellona just stay away from the orphanage. Also, don't stay out late. He likes to walk around at night. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"So Bellona, your mom, and Aunt are already planning out their outfits for tomorrow. Why don't you go ahead and set yours out?" Sabina changes the subject.

"Yes." She heads upstairs and Ivy follows her.  
"What chef?" Asks Ivy now that they're in the room. They can hear their mother talking with Beatrice and Caeruleus.  
"There's this creepy chef that was staring at these boys. William investigated him before. In short."  
"That's gross."  
"Let's just get out the bunads and figure out what to do with our hair okay Ivy?" Bellona begins to unpack her costume from her pack.  
"Sure." 

After unpacking the dresses and helping Ivy get hers organized Bellona walks back downstairs. Her father and uncle are sitting outside talking about who knows what. William is by himself cooking dinner and smiles once again at Bellona as she takes a seat. "Hey, William?"  
"Hmm?" He looks back at her as he chops celery. The sunrise making his hair look like polished onyx.  
"I was wondering what was the evil being Sabina was talking about? She mentioned that you fought it and that's why everyone holds you as a hero. If you don't want to tell me I understand. You didn't tell me before so I won't be surprised." Bellona hopes her curiosity doesn't annoy him.

"Well, since most of the family already knows what I've been through I think it's high time I tell you. I trust you enough to handle it." He walks over to her and sits down. 

He precedes to tell Bellona about how he fought and bound the Aylied Lich. That griffin statue is the only thing holding back the end of Cyrodiil. What he went through Bellona wishes he never goes through again.

"That battle really made me realize how delicate we are. How easily damaged. All the things I've seen since I became a Blade and fought in the war was nothing compared to when I fought that Lich.  
The things he said to me. The things he wanted to make me watch tore at me.  
It made me want to never take something for granted and if I want to do something I best do it. Before I run out of town."

"Is that why you're marrying Sabina at your age?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I love her little Bellona. I never want anything to happen to her and I don't want someone else taking her. She means so much to me. I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as Sabina makes me. As for now, you should let me finish dinner. Sabina is in the practice room downstairs if you want to talk to her."

"Will do William."  
Bellona finds the trapdoor to the basement and sees Sabina summoning a familiar for it to only fade instantly. She groans in annoyance and sits down.  
"Hello, Sabina."  
"Oh, hey dear. What are you up to?"  
"William suggested I talk to you that and I was going to anyway. I have a question." Bellona sits next to Sabina on a stool.  
"Oh, what is it?"  
"Well, I've always wanted to learn magic and my mother won't. So, will you? Please, Sabina."

"I would love to teach you but all I know is Conjuration. Which I'm not very good with. All I can summon as of now is disappointment." Sabina chuckles awkwardly.

"Oh." Bellona looks at the ground.

"But don't worry. Ellis is coming over for the wedding." Sabina bends over to meet Bellona in the eyes.  
"She is?" Bellona remembers that Ellis Arvis was a close friend of Ilent. After her ancestor died Ellis started traveling again.  
"Indeed she is. Maybe she'll teach you Destruction magic. Though if she does Bellona please be careful." She straightens herself out.  
"I will be Sabina. Thanks."

The trap door opens and Lionent pokes her head down. "It's time for dinner."  
Sabina and Bellona climb out and head to the main room.  
William has prepared a vegetable stew and some toast. It is simple but most of their food went towards the wedding meal. So no one is complaining.

The meal goes by quickly. Everyone talks about the wedding and whether William and Sabina would have a vacation afterward. When they finished like usual the family did their separate things. Bellona decided to head to bed early and went upstairs.

Once she changes and settles down she looks out the window. The walls of Aarondale may still need to be repaired but she feels secure none the less. She falls asleep and has another premonition.

This time rather than changing scenes she's looking at herself in a mirror. Or who she believes is herself. Short bobbed black hair, dark eyeliner, bored-looking eyes, and a scar along her left jaw.  
She tries to move but cannot. She can only see what the mirror provides.  
She continues to watch as her appearance changes as her future self grows older until something odd happens. In her place, a young man stands.

He looks like her but has silver eyes and seems to be more Nord like. A knock comes from a door she cannot see. "Yes?" The man in her place asks out.  
"Prince Karmir I'm sorry. Your mother has passed. You must get out here." The unknown man says from behind the door.  
Karmir's face turns to a look of horror and everything goes black.


	8. Wedding Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for William and Sabina’s wedding.

Turdas 17th, Hearthfire, 4E 180.

It is about midnight when Bellona woke up to the sound of light knocking. Ivy sets her head up and asks Kristoph.  
"Who is that?"  
"I'm not sure." He says.  
They saw William walk down the hall and can hear the door opening following with greetings. A few minutes later he is walking back upstairs and stops in the doorway. "It's Ellis go back to bed everyone." He smiles and walks back into his room.

Morning comes and it is now showtime. Sabina is nowhere to be seen. Same with Lionent and Beatrice. So Bellona thinks they're helping her with the dress and makeup. Kristoph and Caeruleus are carrying the wedding foods out to the hall. While a well dressed Yoric is walking in and out of William's room. Bellona can hear her cousin fumbling around with whatever he is wearing.  
She isn't sure what time they plan to wed so she just waits around.

Bellona retrieves a cookie from a basket and quickly eats it. She then looks out a window. She sees the villagers hanging colorful flag banners and wreaths of pink roses, daisies, and ivy. Others strung beaded garland across the buildings. All in preparation for their Hero's wedding. She secretly wishes she could be this loved one day. Her cousin must enjoy it. Or seems to. 

She didn't notice the newly arrived guest approaching her. "I take it you're Bellona?" The girl turns around and looks up at an elderly Dunmer woman.  
"Yeah. Are you Ellis Arvis?"  
"Yes, I am. The last time I saw you Bellona you were just a wee infant." The old elf smiles. 

Bellona has heard stories of Ellis from her father. She's been traveling around Tamriel for some time now after Ilent died. "So where've you been?"  
The elf perks up. "Oh! I've been staying in Elsweyr for the past eight years I think? I usually live in Anvil but one can only stay in lame old Cyrodiil for so long. You'll know the feeling one day." She chuckles.  
"I guess so," Bellona says not sure about what to say.

Bellona's mother walks in wearing silken green robes and a silver circlet. "Bellona dear. Wake Ivy and get into your bunads. I'll be waiting to pin up your hair."  
"Alright, mother."  
"That's a good idea Lionent I should go and prepare as well." Ellis randomly butts in. 

Bellona walks upstairs and into the guest room. Ivy is already up and is looking at the dreaded bunad. She wrinkles her nose at the purple and black fabric. "Hey, we have to go ahead and get ready Ivy."   
Ivy sighs. "I hate this."  
"It will be over before we know it." Bellona tries to reassure her half-sister. "You forget the after-party. Gods know only how long that is." Ivy picks up the bunad frowning.

"Well, it's no use complaining Ivy. Come on let's get dressed. Mother is probably already getting annoyed." Bellona goes over to her pack and pulls out her red and black bunad. The two get changed and head back downstairs. 

As the girls get their hair braided and have the bonnets pinned onto their head the other family comes down. Yoric and Kristoph in blue fine clothes. Beatrice in a Nibenesian noble dress. While Caeruleus is wearing a silken long sleeve and matching pants. Ellis in thick white robes.

After Bellona and Ivy have their bonnets placed they now join in the wait for William. Beatrice and Lionent walk back outside to where Bellona supposes Sabina is. "How long until the wedding?" Ivy asks.  
"It will start whenever William gets his ass down here. William!" Yoric shouts up the stairs.

"Wait a damn moment!" They can hear William shouting back down.

William comes down from his room and everyone turned to him. He's wearing a green brocade shirt and black pants. Around his shoulders a mountain lion shrug. The war paint around his face is washed off and his braid has beads in it.

He smiles his warm cocky smile. "So how do I look?" He blushes some. The poor guy is clearly nervous.  
"You look wonderful William. Now come on it is time." Uncle Yoric says.  
The family and friend file out of the house and the townsfolk get the message. Soon Bellona notices an entourage has formed. There aren't that many people in Aarondale but it's still a strange feeling of having strangers follow you.

They walk by the Orc statue as the town bell rings signaling the event. They walk up the steps and Bellona and her family are guided in a blocked off area by the houses. The other people keep their distance but stay close enough to the fountain to watch. William heads the right side of the fountain where a priestess of Mara stands.

Not even a minute after Sabina, Beatrice, and Lionent come up from the other steps. All eyes are now on Sabina as she makes her way to the fountain. Her wedding dress is as green as emeralds with a black waistband. Her normally braided dark hair is unwound and falls across her shoulders. She's truly a sight to behold. If one didn't know her they would surely assume she is of noble birth. Sabina joins William by the fountain. The priestess ties their hands left hands together and she begins to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls. Sabina Flatwood and William Harda." She gestures to both of them before raising her hands. "They are brought together by Mara's loving embrace and to be bound together for eternity. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn a life lived alone is no life at all." 

Bellona continues to watch as the priestess rests her hands upon William and Sabina's bound ones. "You may now exchange vows. You first my child." She faces Sabina who blushes and takes a deep breath and exhales.

"I'm so lucky I've found the one,  
Being with you I have nothing but fun,  
You are my best friend and my dream come true  
And I'm so glad to be sharing all this with you  
This is only the start of our dream together,  
But I promise to love you until forever  
I can't wait to start my life with you,  
Just being together, our dreams will come true  
I have no doubt I'm glad to be your wife,  
And being with me is now a part of your life.  
I admire you for so many reasons,  
I Sabina Flatwood will gladly be yours." She looks on the verge of tears.

"We're about to experience the miracle of life,  
but always remember I'm so proud to be your in life,  
Having a family with you makes me so glad,  
I know I'll never get sad,  
Thanks so much for choosing me,  
By sticking together we'll make a great family.  
Engaged and then married and now on the way,  
I'll take such good care of you every day,  
It's safe to say I'll love you more and more,  
And marrying you today, I couldn't be surer.  
I William Harda shall take your hand. Be mine now and forever.

The poetry of their vows makes some quietly weep while others look lovingly at the couple. It makes Bellona wish they hadn't stopped talking. She enjoys that part and hopes she never forgets it.

The priestess keeps her hands on them and asks William first. "Do you agree to take this woman as your wife?"  
"I do."  
She then looks over at Sabina.  
"Do you agree to take this man as your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Then let it be settled that these two are wed! Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Harda!" The priestess calls out to the crowd and releases their bound hands. As the crowd cheers and claps. Bellona couldn't be more happy for her dear cousin and gladly followed the crowd to the town hall.

Once seated the people passed around plates and bowls of sauced radiatore pasta, meats, various slices of bread, cheeses, fruits, salads, and multiple types of pastries. For drinks apple cider, wine, and Colovian Brandy. Bellona gladly took as much as she can to eat in fear that it will all be gone. She quietly sits around and watches the people flock William and Sabina. Most are congratulating them or giving gifts. However, there are some elder women giving 'tips' on how to fit a Breton dagger into an Imperial scabbard. Which Bellona doesn't at all understand. William blushes and asks the women to go sit down while Sabina nervously laughs.

The night goes by in a blur with merrymaking, toasts, and just random banter. When the night is over as soon Bellona reaches their bed she's out to the world. 

Who knew just eating and jumping around was so exhausting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. If you have any questions I’ll answer them. See you next time.


	9. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring day of unpacking.

Fredas 18th, Hearthfire, 4E 180

It is the day after the wedding and if people weren't sleeping in the streets. They are crashed in their beds with their party clothing still on. Much like Bellona who is still in her bunad. 

"Bellona, Bellona wake up youngin. You to Ivy." Ellis shakes them awake. Bellona opens an eye and then the other one and stares blankly at the Dunmer. "It's early," Bellona grumbles and rolls over in bed. Ivy snuggles under the blanket.  
"Well, your family is downstairs. They plan on leaving soon." Ellis leaves the room.  
Bellona groans as she slides face-first out of bed. She lands on the floor with a thud. Ivy pokes her head out and looks down at Bellona before getting up. Ivy just throws a black shawl over her nightgown and leaves.

Bellona changes out of her costume. She puts on a simple pale yellow dress and brown flats. She joins her family downstairs after she brushes her hair.

She joins the others at the table and helps herself to the breakfast biscuits. "So you'll be hitching a ride with us eh?" Her father asks Ellis.  
"Indeed. Hope you don't mind." Ellis says before taking a bite of a biscuit.  
"I don't."  
Ellis nods. "So Yoric how has my home been? Anyone try to break in it?" She asks Yoric who is busy downing a mead bottle.

"It's been just fine. Had a few newcomers from the Fighters Guild snoop around it but they were caught. The Synod once again tried to buy it and once again the offer was refused." He returns to his bottle.  
Ellis rolls her eyes. "You got to be kidding." She shakes her head. "I swear if they keep chasing after my house I'll chase them off with lightning. Teach them to harass the former Archmage."  
There are some chuckles around the table.

The mention of her being an Archmage catches Bellona's attention. "You were an Archmage? Of the Mages Guild?"  
Ellis looks overs at Bellona. "Yes, I was. A very long time ago."  
Bellona is about to ask Ellis if she would tutor her but Lionent intervenes.  
"Bellona don't get any ideas. I'm sure her days of teaching are long behind her."  
Ellis is now staring at Lionent. "What do you mean? I'll gladly teach your daughter since I heard you won't do it."  
"She's my daughter Ellis and I don't want her learning something as dangerous and as uncontrollable as magic. I'll teach her when she's ready." Lionent may look calm but those around her can sense an edge of aggression.

Ellis holds her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I won't push. I just thought I'd send the offer out there. Anyway, let's just finish eating. I'm sure our guests would approve." She sips wine from a wooden chalice.  
"Nonsense Ellis. We wish all of you could stay longer." William says.

After breakfast is over the house guests begin to pack up their belongings.  
While Bellona is packing her stuff and Ivy is making the bed William walks in. "Hey Bellona, I got you something." He has his hands behind his back.  
"What is it?" Bellona asks.  
"You'll see. Here." William produces a small green box and presents it to her. Bellona accepts the package and opens it. She smiles and pulls out an amulet of Akatosh. "Wow. Thanks, William. I appreciate it." She sets the empty box down and ties the cord around her neck.  
"I'm glad you like it. I almost forgot to give it to you. Hey, your parents are taking their things out to the wagon. So get a move on." He leaves the room.

"How come you get something and I don't?" Ivy pouts.  
"Maybe while he was in here you could've asked. Get a move on slowpoke." Bellona teases as she finishes packing her bag. She heads downstairs to where Sabina and William are saying their goodbyes to their aunt and uncle.  
"We'll visit when we can. Goodbye now." Beatrice says as she and her husband walk out the door. 

"Later Bellona," William says as he hugs his cousin a final time. "I'll write to you when I'm able. Okay?"  
"Okay, William." Bellona pulls away and hugs Sabina. "I wish I could've gotten to know you better." Sabina rubs Bellona's back. "Same here. You can always write." Bellona offers.  
"That's true. I'll look forward to it. Better get a move on though. Bye."  
"Bye."

Bellona with Ivy in tow leaves William's house and exits the front gate. They climb in the back of the wagon with Ellis and watch Aarondale shrink.

It takes the same amount of time to return home as it did leaving it. 

Bellona watches Anvil grow ever nearer as they ride along the road. Yoric's carriage pulls off onto the road leading to town as Kristoph's continues up the hill toward Gweden manor.

Ellis raises a hand and is about to speak up but she drops it rolling her eyes.  
"I think they forgot about you," Ivy states the obvious.  
"It seems so. It's fine though, I don't have that much to carry anyway." Ellis lifts her bags onto her lap.

Finally, they pull up to the stables of their manor and the group begins unloading. Kristoph notices Ellis getting out of the wagon and blushes with embarrassment. "I am completely sorry that I forgot about you. I really am."  
"It's alright Kristoph. I was going to say something but I figure you and your family wanted to get back home as soon as possible. I'll just walk home, it's not like Anvil is right down the road."

"Do you want help with your belongings?" Lionent asks the Dunmer.  
"That won't be necessary. I can make it." Ellis begins her stroll down the hill and to Anvil.

The family gets unpacked and settled into their home.  
While Bellona and Ivy are in their room Lionent comes in. "Just to let you two know I may need help tomorrow in the shop. So be ready for an early morning. Okay, girls?"  
"Yes, mother."  
"Yes, mom." The girls say before continuing with their tasks.

The family mainly unpack and set everything back in order as the day goes on. Jo' la stops over and lets Lionent know how the shopkeeping went. She's invited in and sits at the dining table. "It was mainly farmers looking for salves to help their crops in preparation for the upcoming winter." Jo' la informs Lionent. The khajiit perks her ears up in excitement. "Speaking of which this one has an idea. How would you feel if Jo' la invited your daughters for an outing before it starts getting colder? It does take longer for the frost to reach Anvil after all." She watches Lionent with big interested eyes.

Lionent thinks to herself while retrieving a tea kettle from the stove. "Well, when is it? I plan on having the girls help me tomorrow. Gives them something to do y' know?" The Bosmer woman returns to the table and pours out the mint tea. Lionent sits back down with Jo'la. "This one is thinking a day from now will be best. So the girls can work and this one can plan. Jo' la knows a lovely little grove one can swim at."

Bellona walks down the steps carrying her laundry to the bin for cleaning. "Hello, Jo' la." She smiles at the khajiit woman. "How are you, sweetness?"  
"I'm fine Jo' la just tired. You?"  
"Jo'la is doing well. Your mother has given this one her word to take you and Ivy on a little trip. Sa'ma and Sha'lere will be going as well. Good fun before the season shifts. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great," Bellona says as she sets her laundry in the bin. "When are we going?" She asks turning back around.  
"Maybe the twentieth. Frostfall starts bringing in the colder weather."  
Jo' la finishes her tea and stands up. "Sorry to go so soon but this one needs to return home. Goodbye, you two."

"Goodbye Jo' la and thanks for watching the shop," Lionent says from her seat.  
"Bye," Bellona says walking upstairs.


	10. A New Mentor.

Loredas 19th, Hearthfire, 4E 180

Bellona and Ivy wake up early the next day. They eat breakfast, get dressed, and follow their mom down the road to Anvil. Once there, they help her open the shutters, sweep the rooms, and set out place items. As well as set potion orders in the upstairs chest room.

"Bellona go outside and see how the plants are doing. Ivy, go into the storage room and see if anything is rotten or nibbled on." Lionent orders as she sets potions out on the counter.  
"Will do," Bellona says and leaves the shop. She walks closely beside the dew-covered structure. The most is raising all around the town. It makes things hazy but also beautiful.

Soon enough she is behind the house and bends over to check on the imported juniper bushes. From what her mother has told her the weather in Anvil is similar to the Reach region of Skyrim. Where the berries are frequently found. The dew drips from the berries as she gently moves the twigs around carefully inspecting. Some of the berries are slightly chewed on by insects and she makes note to tell her mother.

Next, she walks over to the goldenrod bristles. They seem healthy and ready for picking. The aloe vera, bergamot, and imported mountain flowers are also healthy and thriving. She starts to walk over to the fennel and flax plants when she hears the squeaking of windows next door. Her eyes follow the sound and she sees Ellis shaking out a rug from the upstairs window. Getting the morning glories below the window all dusty.

"Hey, Ellis!" Bellona waves up at the Dunmer. Ellis stops shaking her rug and waves at her. "Hello, dearie! How are you doing?" Ellis asks as she pulls the rug back inside.  
"I'm doing great just helping mother with the shop."  
"Oh. Well, if you ever want to come over you can. I'm here all day." She smiles and rests her elbows on the window sill.   
"I'll keep that in mind Ellis. I have to get back inside so see you!"  
"Bye dear!" Ellis leaves the window and Bellona goes back inside the shop.

Her mother is busy bending over the alchemy laboratory grinding away at something. "The juniper berries are being eaten on," Bellona tells her mother as she steps over to the banister. Lionent sighs without looking up she says, "Damn beetles. Go into the storage room and get two imp stool and one preserved cinnabar. As well as one fly amanita." She instructs her daughter.  
"Okay." Bellona walks into the other room where Ivy is already holding the ingredients. "Here you go." Her sister says as she hands over the fungus.

Bellona brings the items back into the main room and sits them on the banister next to the alchemy lab. Her mother finishes her work and dumps the powder into a decanter. She turns to the mushrooms and picks them up. "Watch carefully Bellona. This mixture could save your crops in the future." Bellona pays close attention as she watches the fungus be mashed together and mixed carefully. Lionent adds some lime from underneath the table to the mix. She keeps mashing and turning until the mushrooms are now a soup-like consistency.

"Go out and try this." Lionent hands the small bowl to Bellona.  
"Yes." Bellona carefully walks outside and to the juniper bushes. She pours the thick liquid onto and around the bushes. Making sure to hit the spots the beetles like the most. She shakes the bowl to make sure everything is out as much as possible and goes back inside.

She hands the bowl back to Lionent who is now at the counter folding a box shut. "Now that's taken care of I need you Bellona to deliver these potion orders. You think you can do that?"  
"Yes, seems simple." Bellona picks up the small box and list of addresses.  
"What about me?" Ivy asks from the doorway of the storage room.  
"You will be helping me mix potions." She turns her head back to Bellona. "Get a move on now." She waves her oldest away.

She walks from house to house handing out potions to their respective owners or placing them on porches. She does so until none are left and Bellona makes her way back to the shop. She passes the Fighters Guild and stops to watch some of them train. There's a Bosmer shooting arrows, an Argonian and Khajiit melee practicing at each other. There's also an Orc standing under a tree overseeing them. 

Bellona keeps watching until she hears a weird sound. 'It sounds like lightning? Maybe?' Her ears follow the sound until she's in the backyard of Ellis's house. The old Dunmer is casting a lightning spell at a posted target. She leans against the crumbling stone wall and observes.  
Ellis keeps casting until she notices Bellona. "Oh hello dear, it looks like you caught me at the perfect time." She smiles and walks over to Bellona.   
"Do you still want to learn magic? If your mother won't I still will."  
Bellona eagerly nods. "I'd be so honored to be taught by you." The Breton girl smiles.

"Well follow me inside. I have to give you some things." Ellis begins walking back to her house as Bellona follows. Ellis looks back at her new student. "Don't let your mother catch you. I'd hate to start drama."  
"I'll try." Bellona walks into the house as Ellis holds the door.

Bellona's eyes wander around the grand room. It's large but not too large. Red tapestries and carpets decorate the main room. As well as fancy oak bookshelves and presenting cases. "Rest here." Ellis gestures to a low table surrounded by chairs. Bellona does as she's told and sits down. "Wait here while I go upstairs. Can you read by the way?" Ellis questions.  
"Yes, I can," Bellona responds.  
Ellis nods and disappears into another room.

The table where Bellona sits is situated in the middle of the room and gives a good view of everything. On the wall in front of her, she can see an old portrait of who she assumes is a younger Ellis with an unknown red-haired Nord woman. Ellis is wearing a mithril cuirass and an elegant mint colored skirt. While the Nord has on a grey long sleeve and leather greaves. With a large dwarven shield fastened to her back.

"I'm back." Bellona turns her head back to Ellis who has entered the room carrying several books. "I hope you don't mind studying. These spells may seem complicated but I'm certain your Breton blood will assist you. So they may seem easier. Who knows?" Ellis sits the books down in front of Bellona.  
"Thank you. These books don't seem very thick." She eyes them closely.  
"Just because a book is bulky doesn't mean it's full of wisdom. These books are for beginners. As you increase your knowledge of spellcraft the magic will come easier. You also have that amulet on so that'll also assist. I believe you'll do just fine." Ellis smiles and Bellona does the same.  
"Thanks again, Ellis. I appreciate this so much. You're doing something for me that I never thought anyone would do. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, dear. Just practice as much as you can and come back here so I can see your form." Ellis sits down across from Bellona.  
"Hey, Ellis? I just realized that my mother will realize I have these on me. So how do I sneak them by?" Bellona asks with an eyebrow raised.  
Ellis looks surprised. "I didn't think of that. I'll go flag down a courier to deliver them. There's a few across the street." She stands up with the books and heads over to the door. She opens it and waves her hand over at someone. A man runs over and is handed the books and septims. Ellis gives him directions and he's off.

"Now that's settled. Do you want to talk about anything else Bellona? I'm sure your mom won't mind." Ellis sits back down.  
"Yeah, I have some questions. May I ask who that lady is in that painting?" Bellona points behind Ellis. Her eyes light up and she grins. "That was your ancestor Illent of Solstheim. If I'm remembering correctly that was our first painting together."  
"What was she like?" Bellona tilts her head.   
"She was a very kind and caring person. Albeit very stubborn. Nords you know?" She chuckles before continuing. "Illent was also very naive the first few months she lived in Cyrodiil. Having been born and raised in the Skaal village will do that to you. I miss her a lot." Ellis's eyes go downcast.

"How'd you two meet?" Bellona asks curiously to learn more.  
Ellis thought for a second. "I think we met on the road. She was traveling to Bruma and so was I. She found me fighting some necromancers and helped me. I recognized her from the Imperial Arena so I asked if we could team up. We became inseparable after that. After the events of the Oblivion Crisis, we founded the Knights of the White Stallion in Leyawiin. Years passed and after she died I decided to stick around her family. I became an honorary house member. That's why you're family knows me so well." Ellis leans back in her chair.

"I see. So-," Bellona is cut off at the sound of knocking on the door. "Excuse me, dear." Ellis once more stands up and walks to the door.  
She opens it revealing Bellona's mother on the other side. She has her hands on her hips. "Do you have my kid?"   
Ellis simply gestures to the table. Lionent looks past her and sees Bellona. "C'mon let's get back to working." She waves her daughter over. Bellona does as she's told and leaves the house. "Bye Ellis. I'll ask you that question when I see you next." She waves as she returns to the shop.  
"That sounds good. Farewell dear."

Bellona, Ivy, and their mother continue to work at the shop until nightfall. They have made powders, creams, lotions, and of course potions for various customers. As well as selling some to the occasional traveler or guard.  
They return home exhausted from their hard work. 

Kristoph has already gone to bed but has left out some stew for his family. They eat it and retire to their rooms.  
Bellona finds her newly acquired books on her bed. She eagerly opens one up on Destruction magic and begins studying. "Don't let mom find out." Ivy says as she blows out a candle and lays her head down.


	11. The Outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a time skip to the fifth of Frostfall.

Sundas 20th, Hearthfire, 4E 180

Bellona awakens to Ivy shaking her shoulders. "Jo'la is here! It's time to go to the outing." Ivy scoots off the bed once her sister is fully awake. Bellona groans and rubs an eye as she sits up. "What time is it?" She asks Ivy while standing up.  
"It's almost evening." Answers Ivy as she's pulling on a pale blue dress. "Well, don't just stand there get changed." She scolds her older sister.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Let me get into something." Bellona stops idling. She walks over to her wardrobe and withdraws a flax tunic and red linen pants. She removes her nightgown and places a shirt slip over her chest before getting completely dressed. She and her sister brush their hair and go downstairs to see the Khajiit.

What Bellona sees makes her stop dead in her tracks. It's nothing major but Jo'la isn't wearing her robes. Rather she's wearing just her breast band and an above-knee skirt. 'Khajiits have no sense of modesty.' Bellona thinks to herself. She's surprised her mother and father who are in the same room aren't flipping out.   
"Oh, hi Jo'la," Ivy says clearly thrown off as well by her choice of clothing.

"Hello, girls. Are you ready for our little trip?" Jo'la asks before sipping tea. Lionent stands up and hands them two linens as they came closer.   
"We are now," Bellona responds.  
"You two take care now," Lionent says as she hugs both of her children.  
"Splendid. This one will take care of them. No harm will come to them."  
Lionent sits back down beside her tired husband. "We both trust you Jo'la. Don't worry so much."  
Jo'la simply nods and stands up. "Alright, thank you for the tea. It's wonderful as always. Let's get going you two." Jo'la motions at them to follow her.  
"Have fun you two," Kristoph says from the table. "We will dad. Bye." Ivy says.

They follow the Khajiit woman outside and towards the forests of Anvil. "So, Jo'la where are Sa'ma and Sha'lere?" Asks Ivy as the walk past Anvil and into the tree line. Her ears perk up. "Oh, they're already near the pond. So is someone else." She smiles back at them.  
"Really?" Ivy tilts her head. The gears turning trying to figure out who the special guest is. However, Bellona has a strong inkling of who it is. They continue to follow Jo' la towards the county border. There they see the twins and much to Bellona's joy and Ivy's dismay Cicero. 

The redhead sees them and runs over as the twins just walk. "Hey, Jo' la!" He excitedly yells and hugs her furry waist. "I've been burning those Nag Champa incense you gave me." He looks up at her. Her ears perk up. "Oh! That's wonderful. This one is glad you like them." She ruffles his hair. Cicero then directs his attention to Bellona. He pulls her into a hug while Ivy watches with disgust. "It's great to see you again Cicero. It's been a busy month." They separate. "It's fine. I don't mind Bell." The Khajiits finally reach them.  
"Hey, Sa'ma Het Sha'lere!" Ivy greets as the Khajiit cubs walk over to them. The sisters and the twins exchange hugs and handholdings. "So are ready to go swim?" Sa'ma asks.

Bellona looks to Sa'ma and then to Ivy. "Yeah, of course. Beats alchemy any day." She bumps Ivy's shoulder. Her younger sister nods in agreement.  
"C'mon kids!" Jo' la calls out and keeps moving. "The pond is right over here."  
The children follow the Khajiit into the forest and they enter a sunny grove. The pond is so tranquil one can meditate at it. Water hyacinths are sticking out of the near the banks of the pond. Some boulders are scattered across the water. The entire location is so serene and calm. "It's so stunning," Bellona says under her breath. 

"It is isn't it." Cicero hears her and answers. "We come here a lot during the Summer. Isn't that right Sha'lere?" The Khajiit girl laughs as she approached them. "Yeah, we do. Just don't hurt yourself again." She punches his arm walking behind a tree to change.  
Cicero blushes in embarrassment.  
Bellona gently taps him on the shoulder. "What happened last time?" She asks.

He turns to her, "I tried to do a flip off a rock and I hit a stone underwater. I cut my back up pretty good." He points over his shoulder. "Still have a lovely scar there too."  
Bellona flinches from the thought of that injury. "Ouch." Is all she says. Cicero eager to change the subject continues. "Anyway, let's join the others."

Bellona remembers where they're at and looks around at her companions. Jo'la is already getting into the water. The twins have reappeared wearing their bibs without their shirts and Ivy is in her swimming dress.

Cicero ducks behind some bushes and Bellona decides to do the same behind a tree.   
She takes off her shirt and rolls her pants up to the knees. She adjusts her shirt slip and moves out from behind the tree. She sits down on a rock with her legs in the water watching across the small pond. She looks back briefly at Cicero. Who is bent over setting his fur armor under another tree. 

He adjusts his orange cutoffs and sits beside Bellona. They watch the twins pick up Ivy and toss her into the water nearby Jo'la. The three laugh as Ivy floats to the service sputtering and chewing them out. Her brown hair plastered to her face. Ivy tries to keep angry but begins laughing as well. 

"Not gonna swim?" Cicero attempts to make small talk.   
"Are you?" Bellona looks over at him. He simply shrugs. Bellona looks at his bare upper body for a second. He's skinny yet muscular. Kind of like the older boys back in Valenwood.   
"So Jo'la told me about your trip to Aarondale. How was it?" Cicero questions. His maple eyes focus on her.

"It was pleasant. I will admit though I found it boring for the most part. Everyone was planning for the wedding and we couldn't stay longer. I am happy though that I got to see my cousin and his wife. He even gave me an amulet." Bellona holds up her amulet of Akatosh.  
Cicero gently strokes the jewelry as if it would crumble. "It's pretty." He compliments.  
"Thank you." Bellona smiles right before getting splashed with water.

She has a surprised look on her face as Ivy laughs her ass off. The soaked Bellona lunges at her sister. "I'm gonna get ya!" She tackles her sister into the water. They begin to splash water at each other. Sa'ma and Sha'lere decide to join in. Soon enough a ruckus and splashing water, laughing, and yelling of children fills the air.

Cicero just sits and watches not really in the mood to have fun. He's just moving his legs back in forth ever so slightly. His red hair blowing in the wind. That is until Bellona comes up and smirks at him. He looks at her questioningly. She splashes water into his face and he gasps. She starts laughing as he gets off the stones and picks her up. He then precedes to toss her in the air and she lands in the water with a large splash. Bellona re-emerges with her hair plastered to her face. 

Now at dusk after everyone calms down and gets out of the water. The small group sits around a campfire Jo' la made. Bellona and Cicero sit next to one another and Ivy beside her sister. The twins and their mother are off finding roasting sticks so the three are just left to watch the fire and listen to crickets and bullfrogs.

Bellona watches as a cute torchbug flutters over towards Cicero. It's attracted to him for some reason. He waves the bug away but it persists on landing on his chest. He sighs and watches it land on him. "I guess it likes shiny?" Cicero says to himself. Bellona tilts her head to get a better look. What she sees shocks her. Not out of fear but clarification. Cicero is wearing an amulet of Talos!

"Cicero?" Bellona asks. By now Ivy is curious as well and watches the two. He perks his head up and follows their gaze. He looks down at his amulet exposed and highlighted by the fire and the bug. He gasps and covers it with a hand scaring away the torchbug.

"You're a Talos worshipper?" Ivy asks already knowing the answer.   
Cicero is clearly afraid and looks away from the two girls. "We won't tell." Bellona places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Our cousin is one as well. We won't say anything."  
"We promise," Ivy reassures.  
Cicero watches them through his curtain of red hair. "You sure?"  
"Yes." They both say.  
"So, does Jo' la know?" Ivy asks.  
"Yes, she does. As do Sha'lere and Sa'ma. They're the more accepting people in the world. The kind I know won't tattle on you." Cicero straightens himself out and brushes some strands behind his ears.

"Look, know that we know the truth I just wanted to say sorry that I and my parents weren't the nicest to you." Ivy sits over by him. Bellona smiles at her sister's kindness.   
"Know the truth?" He perks up an eyebrow.  
"Haven't you heard? People think you're Sithis worshippers." Bellona states.  
The Imperial pauses for a moment and starts laughing. Which confuses the girls. 

After he calms down he sits back up. "We aren't Sithis worshippers. Why would people say something so stupid?" He asks no one in particular.  
"Well, for starters you're mom travels to the Sithis shrine a lot. She also wears a weird necklace." Ivy says.  
"Oh, those can be answered rather easily. That shrine is en route to the Talos shrine next to some Doom Stones. As for the necklace that's an old heirloom. A symbol of our family."  
"A symbol of your family? As in a noble house?" Bellona connects the two.  
He nods at her. "We weren't always paupers you know. It was before I was born so I don't really know much other than what I was told."

"It's a shame people would rather assume than ask you themselves." Ivy looks to the ground.   
"Indeed," Was all he said before the Khajiits returned.

Now that they have sticks they started to roast bulrush roots, various meats, and mallow plants. They ate until they became full and when Jo'la's basket emptied. That's when Jo'la decides to share a ghost story.  
"Have you ever heard of the Forlorn Watchman?" She asks the children.  
The twins nod yes as does Cicero. However, Bellona and Ivy nod no.

"Well, the Forlorn Watchman would appear to the southeast of Bravil every night at eight p.m at a know abandoned campsite called Bawnwatch. He would walk from there to the North of Fort Irony every night." She squints at her audience attempting to build suspense before continuing. 

"He would point southeast across the Niben Bay at something but no one knew what. So one day a heroine asked him why he points. He told her his name is Grantham Blakeley and asked to be freed from the Mouth of the Panther. A dangerous rock formation at the mouth of the river. The heroine traveled there and upon discovery a found a pirate ship." Her ears perk up. "Full of wraiths that screamed and hollered at her with sabers a waving." Jo'la waves an arm around mimicking sword fighting. 

"She fought through all of them and lastly found a room with a chained skeleton. The long lost body of Grantham. You see a mutiny took place on the ship and he was wrongly imprisoned. The entire crew lost their lives when their ship crashed ashore. Ever since that day he had been looking for a way to free them all. With his body found he thanked the heroine and gave her a map to a treasure a the bottom of Black-Dog Camp."

When all is said and done the group heads back to their homes. Before Cicero parts from the group, he and Bellona hug each other. This time without the judgemental glare of Ivy.  
"I'll see you whenever I can Bell."  
"I understand I'll always be eager to hang out with you." Bellona smiles at him. She watches him leave the group and head to his parent's shack before following the remaining members.

Finally, back at home, the girls discover that their parents are already in bed they move around as quietly as they can. Bellona and her sister retire for the night ready for whatever comes tomorrow.


	12. Learning More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost near the end. I’m already planning parts for the next book.

Sundas 7th, Frostfall, 4E 180

It's late at night in the Heartlily household. Nothing can be heard except for the faint sounds of spell casting. The only person awake at this time is Bellona who stands before the window in their room. With a spell tome in her left hand and her right-hand palm up in a casting position. She's been going at this for days. Her comprehension of spellcraft has grown considerably in a few short weeks. She's gotten a firm grasp on most novice spells but Destruction magic is the most difficult for her. The flames spell she's been attempting to conjure up is proving to be difficult.

"Come on Bellona I know you can do it." She whispers trying to encourage herself. Bellona attempts to summon the spell again only for sparks pop out. Her brow furrows and she tries again. She shifts the tome around looking briefly at it to see what she's doing wrong. 

Her annoyance grows and frustration builds. Just as she's about to give up for the night her anger helps fuel her fire. The flames encircle her hand. Her eyes widen in surprise. "I did it!" She shrills out. Then flinches realizing everyone is asleep. The flames dissipate and Bellona hears Ivy moving around. "Please don't set the house on fire." Ivy grumbles.  
Bellona turns around and sees her little sister glaring at her from underneath the quilt.

"Sorry Ivy." Bellona lays back onto her bed.  
"It's fine just hope mother doesn't come in. It's almost morning I think," Ivy rolls her back to Bellona.

Morning comes soon enough and Lionent can be heard downstairs getting ready to go to work. Bellona pokes her head up from the covers and hurriedly puts on a pair of flats and rushes downstairs. Just as her mother opens the door with her satchel underarm Bellona approaches her.  
"May I come with you?" She asks.  
The Bosmer looks down at her daughter. "I don't really need help today. I haven't had any orders lately."   
"Oh, well can I just get out and see the town?" Bellona persists.  
Her mother sighs. "Of course. Come on."

Now at Anvil Bellona watches her mother open the door of the shop and set out display potions. The girl then makes a beeline to Ellis's house. With luck, she may still be home. She's eager to inform Ellis of how well she's done. Her blood really does help her.  
She knocks and can hear movement on the other side of the door. Ellis opens up and smiles gesturing for her to come in.

"How've you been?" The Dunmer asks.  
"I've been doing well. Thanks for asking." Bellona sits down on a loveseat beside Ellis.   
"That's good dear. How goes your lessons?"  
Bellona perks up. "I've learned all the spells you've given me books on. Destruction magic was the toughest though. Want me to show you?" The excitement in her voice is prominent.   
Ellis smiles Bellona reminds her a lot of her younger self. "Splendid news. I have full confidence you're doing well so no need to prove it to me." She pauses considering something.

"I believe you're ready to learn a new spell. One that hasn't been seen in centuries. Think of it as an early Saturnalia gift. You ready?" Ellis asks.  
"Yes, I am." Bellona nods. She follows the elf down into the basement of the manor.

They stop at an old target practice. "Listen carefully Bellona. I'm about to teach you a unique spell called Snowball."  
Bellona smiles in amusement. "Snowball?" She questions.  
"It may sound cute but this spell is quite lethal. Even for a Novice spell, it fires like an Expert one. It's rather easy to cast, however." Ellis explains with a seriousness that doesn't suit her.  
"Why teach it to me if it's so dangerous?"

"The reason is this art is virtually forgotten except for in history books. I want to carry this tradition on to other people so they may keep this art going. Sooner or later I'm going to pass away Bellona. I'm teaching you now in case I won't be able to when you're older." She gives a thin smile waiting for the girl's response.  
"I'll gladly learn from you. In time I'll carry the tradition on." Bellona affirms her trust in the elf.

This puts a smile on Ellis's face. "Then let's get to it. There's no longer any spellbooks I can give on this so I'll teach you here. First, a little demonstration dearie. Pay attention and stand back." Ellis moves beside Bellona in front of the target. Bellona takes a few steps back and watches with curiosity. Ellis extends an arm and from her hand, a glowing white ball drifts quickly out. When the orb appears the very air around them grew cold and a noticeable change in air quality. The freezing orb hits the target and pushes it backward. Chunks of ice engulf it as it falls and snaps in half.

Bellona's eyes widen at that. Ellis really is right. Despite it being Novice level it packs a heavy blow. "So how do I cast it?" She looks at the Dunmer.  
"Stand where I'm at and I'll give you instructions. Let's just hope I can remember in detail what my tutor showed me."

Bellona does as she's told and waits for Ellis to give her instructions.   
"Okay, so do you remember your frostbite spell?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. So, just focus on casting that spell but will it into a ball form. Focus anger and frustration into it. Those are the very roots behind this spell. It was created by angry Nords after all.  
"Okay," Bellona says softly. She closes her eyes and tries her best to conjure frostbite and will it to shape.

She feels an intense pain right before the orb shoots out of her. She cries out and drops to her knees. Ellis helps stand her up. "Are you alright?" Ellis asks concerned.  
The pain subsides and Bellona responds. "Yes, I am fine. Did I do it?" She looks at the other target and sees it's covered in ice chunks but not at the same severity as Ellis's cast.

"Yes, you did. Great job. Let's go upstairs and get you fixed up." Ellis guides Bellona upstairs and has her rest against the cushions of an armchair. Bellona watches as Ellis walks over to an alchemy lab. She mixes blisterwart and wheat together to form a health potion. She returns and hands a cup of the pale pink liquid to Bellona. She sips it and feels much better. The pleasant warming feeling easing her.

"You know Bellona I'm glad to be able to teach you. Compared to others that I've taught your grasp of magic and how strong your mana pool has grown in such a short time is outstanding. Though that could just be that I didn't get many Breton students. Either way, you're a natural at it. Maybe whenever you feel like it. I could show you some useful tricks to keep your magic up." Ellis crosses her legs as she leans back against the chair in front of Bellona's.

"As in enchantments? Or just potions? Because I can already make those." Bellona says looking up from her cup.  
"Just enchantments. Since you're the daughter of an alchemist I'm pretty sure teaching you something you already know is rather futile. I have a catalog on enchantments if you ever want to use it or need it. Just ask and I'll give it." Ellis briefly points behind her at another bookshelf.  
"Thanks, Ellis. Hey, I was wondering may I ask you that question I didn't get to previously?" Bellona gives a slightly nervous expression.  
"I don't see why not," Ellis says.

Bellona sets the now empty cup on a nearby table. "So where were you at before you came back to Cyrodiil? Forgive me if that's private." She tries to sound mature in hopes of not upsetting the old Dunmer.  
Her red eyes go downcast for a second and Bellona fears she struck a nerve.  
"Oh, I see. Well, I was visiting my son in Pyandonea. We were estranged for decades but he finally wanted to speak to me again." Ellis smiles.  
"I'm happy for you. How'd you get him to that place? How'd you end up there? I thought it was unreachable to normal people?" Bellona question bombards.

"His father taught me how to navigate the fog," Ellis explains. "A few years after Illent died I went exploring the world again. I traveled to Summerset and I met a Moarmer slave man. Sea elves if you aren't familiar with the Mer name. His name was Alscerin. I helped him escape and he took me to his homeland. We fell in love with and married each other. Soon enough I had his first child. Druth, my only son. We spent several happy years together. Then in the Fall, I became pregnant again. This time the pregnancy was rough. I went into labor and I almost died in the process. While I lived my child Esmeralda died. She held on for a few hours but eventually fell asleep and didn't wake up."

Bellona is surprised that she's being told this but doesn't say anything. She finds it better to let people vent than to hold it all in. Ellis continues. "After that fiasco then came the blame. Alscerin blamed me for what happened then started to blame Druth. Which ended in me blaming him and a brutal fight between us. We divorced in the span of two months. Druth took his father's words to heart and blamed himself as well as me. It was tragic but things are gladly better now. Sorry for the long tirade. I thought it would be best to let you know than to keep the truth and have you be confused." She looks apologetically at the girl.

"No, it's fine Ellis. Just, why tell me all of that even if it was to avoid confusion? That's some seriously private stuff you just spilled." Bellona blurts out.  
"Why should I keep it a secret? It's life. Death happens and relationships end as well as rekindle. Keeping away the truths of reality only harms. That's why I told you those things." Ellis bluntly states even if it is screwed up.

"I guess you're right." Bellona looks at her feet and then the fancy carpet. Well, does Druth have any other family?"  
"Yes, he does. Four children and a lovely wife. Since they share the Dark Elf blood they have a slight difference in skin tone. The grandchildren, as well as Druth, have almost a jade color rather than the bluish-white skin color. They're unique and beautiful in my opinion."

"They do sound lovely. Is that country as bad as everyone thinks? You know, with the insects, humidity, and swamps?" Bellona asks remembering the time she and some friends went on a trip to the unbearable place that is Black Marsh. 

Ellis tilts her head giving it some thought. "Not that I remember. Yes, the place did have mosquito swarms but that was with places directly in the swamps or near the lakes. Most of the towns and villages burned citronella lamps and the smell chased away the bugs. The humidity frequently changed so it was better on some days and worse on others. As for swamps... Well, they're swamps just grander and more lethal than those of Black Marsh or Skyrim. Is there anything else you want to know? Ellis asks patiently.

"Well, it doesn't pertain to Pyandonea bu I was wondering when you think I'll be able to start learning apprentice spells?" Bellona looks back up and at her mentor.  
"Hmm, maybe once your mana pool becomes stronger then we'll see what to do. You're still learning and although you have a steady grasp of magic that doesn't mean you need to rush is. That's how people get hurt. For now, just keep casting your current spells. Sound good dearie?"  
"Sounds good." Bellona agrees. 

A hard knock is heard on the door and Ellis answers it. Not surprisingly it's Lionent looking rather annoyed. 'I think she's caught on..." Bellona says to herself.

Lionent's response confirms her suspicions. "I could feel the mana in the air inside of my shop. From what I can tell you both have cast a rather powerful spell. It took me a while to figure out its source and I finally realized it was you two. Why can't you just take no for an answer Ellis and let me teach my daughter when I'm ready?" She glares at Ellis and gestures for Bellona to approach.   
"I... uh..." Ellis fumbles around for an answer.  
"You can save it, Ellis. Maybe teach her more when she's older and not while she's a child." Lionent drags Bellona away by her shoulder.  
The rest of the day is spent sitting on a chair while her mother makes and sells potions for her customers. 

At home, during the night Bellona and Ivy can hear the tinging sounds of pebbles hitting the window. They look at each other confused but approach the window. Before opening it Bellona looks down towards the ground and spots Cicero looking antsy.  
He notices her and stops the barrage of pebbles.

The window is unlatched and Ivy throws down a rope ladder she got from her chest. Cicero climbs up and stands before them. "Why are you here so late?" Ivy asks the frantic Imperial.  
"My mother is sick I thought you'd help me. We can't go into towns and we don't know what she has so we can't make a potion ourselves. Help?"  
Bellona helps Cicero sit on the floor with them and rubs his left shoulder to comfort him.

"Okay, let's just go over her symptoms and keep it down," Bellona asks.  
"Alright." Cicero's eyes dart around as he thinks. "She has chest pains, is uncomfortable, sometimes when she coughs she has blood in it, she sweats whenever she sleeps, she's also very tired and won't eat. Those are all that I can remember." He brings his legs to his chest trying to comfort himself.

Bellona and Ivy look to each other. They have a hunch of what the illness is. It's quite a problem back home in Valenwood.   
Bellona rests a hand upon one of Cicero's.   
"Hey, it'll be alright. Don't worry. Do you want to go back home? Or do you want to stay here for a bit?"  
His face peers up at her and it's obvious his maple eyes are on the verge of tears. "Can I stay here for a bit?" He asks.  
"Yes, you can," Ivy says. "Just rest on our chair over there." She points to a comfy-looking armchair.

He nods and stands up walking over to the chair. He curls up on it and closes his eyes. The two girls return to bed and wish one another goodnight.  
"Goodnight Bellona." Says Ivy.  
"Night Ivy."   
"Night night you two," Cicero says.


	13. The Cure.

Morndas 8th, Frostfall, 4E 180

The next day Bellona and Ivy awaken to discover that Cicero has left. The window still opens and the ladder still down. On the cushioned banister of the window lays a note. Bellona picks up it up gingerly and opens it.

The note reads:   
Bellona,  
Find me at the place where we first met. Whenever you finish it I'll be waiting. Thank you and Ivy so much. I'm not sure how I'll ever be able to repay you guys.

Bellona smiles and hands the note to Ivy. She also smiles at it.   
"Let's go downstairs. The alchemy lab was re-stocked yesterday. I'm pretty positive mother is gone as well. I doubt father will blink an eye." Ivy informs.  
"Hopefully he doesn't. I believe we still have the disease encyclopedia on the bookshelf." Bellona says as she and her sister walk downstairs.

Kristoph is busy setting baked chicken legs out on the table to cool off. He nods at them. "Morning girls. What are you up to today?" He asks.  
The two look at one another. Bellona responds. "We're looking for one of mother's books."  
"I see. Well, I'll leave you to it." Their father is never one for a long conversation. Unless he has to. They head over to a corner where the setup is and look through the various worn down book spines. Finally, Ivy finds the book and pulls it out. Handing it to Bellona. 

She recalls the symptoms and flips through the pages looking for it. About midway through the musty pages, she finds what she's looking for. Both her and Ivy's face fall grim. His mother has phthisis. A rare but often deadly if not treated disease. Peasants and the poor fall victim to it the most sadly enough.

"Ivy, can you read me the ingredients? I need to know what we have." Bellona asks as she hands her the book and opens some barrels.   
"Will do. So we need mandrake root, hawk feathers, mud crab chitin, morning glory seeds, and sunflower petals." She then switched her gaze from the book list to Bellona.

"Great, just what we need. I found the feathers and mandrake but not the others. It seems we have to go look for them. You get the flowers and I'll get the mud crab. I saw morning glories at Ellis's house and maybe mother will have the sunflower petals." Bellona takes charge of the situation.  
"Alright just be careful mud crabs can grow to be really huge." Ivy sets the book down.

"What are you girls up to?" Their father questions. He looks more concerned than anything.  
"We're making something for mother." Bellona lies to her own father. He buys the lie and continues to do what he's doing.  
"Let's go." Bellona waves a hand towards Ivy.  
"Aren't you going to get your weapons?" Ivy looks confused.  
"No need I have magic." Bellona whispers.

Near Anvil the girls split up. Ivy heads to Anvil and Bellona goes to the coastline. She walks a little while before spotting a melon-sized crustacean eating something on the beach. She lowers herself behind a rock knowing these things can be aggressive and quick paced. She charges up her sparks spell and aims at it. Once the electricity hits the creature it's body begins to shutter and has an unsuspected result. It jumps in the air and blows apart. Sending guts and shell everywhere. 

Bellona is in a mixed state of horror and amusement at what just happened. She shakes her head to clear the mental fog and searches for what's left of the crab. She scoops up what chitin she can see before the seagulls start swarming.

She hurries back to the edge of Anvil and sees Cicero by the apple tree. He sees her and meets her halfway.   
"Hey, Cicero we had to search for some of the ingredients. Sorry, we can't make it more soon."  
"It's fine. I saw Ivy a little bit ago. That explains why then." He looks down at Bellona's clutched hands.  
Sensing the upcoming question Bellona beats him to it. "The mud crab chitin is a requirement. Ivy is getting the morning glory and sunflower parts." She explains.  
"Oh okay." He watches the Anvil main gates with interest.

Just then Ivy comes running out then she slows her pace past the guards. Shortly after their cousin, Caeruleus shows his face. He follows Ivy she starts running and he chased after her. Bellona and Cicero follow suit. They end up in a forested area by Anvil but out of view of the guards.  
"Leave her alone Caeruleus!" Bellona screams as she watches him loom over her sister. Ivy fell backward against a fallen log and is practically trapped.

"I hate this guy." Cicero mumbles. Whenever Caeruleus is outside of the walls he harasses Cicero due to his status. Just like what he does with beggars.   
Caeruleus turns around and smirks giving Ivy the chance to get up and run behind her sister and friend.  
"Oh look the peasant boy and the halfbreed. Perfect luck. I've had enough of you all." He brushes his hair back with a hand.

"Why do you hate us? What have we done to you? We're your family." Bellona glares at him demanding an answer.  
The teenager just looks at them with a bored expression. "Figure it out you dunce-cap. I come from a family of wealth and status. Having low-borns ruins the family image. Things were so much better when I didn't have you around. My family would never talk about you now they do. It's embarrassing."

Cicero takes a step forward tired of this logic and speaks exactly what's on his mind. "That is the most ignorant and pointless logic I have ever soon. Yeah, I've known some dumb nobles in my life but you take the cake for twattery." Bellona rests a hand on his shoulder.  
"Cicero that's enough let's just get out of here the guards are nearby." She tugs on him. He looks back at her. "No Bell. This prick always abuses me and every time I kick his ass if I can't run from him. Now that he's targeting you two I'm getting the point across."  
Bellona is about to speak again until a rock hits her in the head. She cries out in pain and falls to the ground with Ivy trying to catch her.

Between the pain caused by the stone and her own tears, Bellona briefly looks up at Cicero. His entire body is shaking then he charges Caeruleus he is more than ready to fight. Despite the size difference, Cicero hits like a bear and Caeruleus goes down. They roll around a bit punching and scratching until Caeruleus gets the upper hand. He lifts Cicero above his head and throws him. He hits a tree and falls to the ground her cousin wastes no time grabbing him and lifting him to his feet. 

Caeruleus's face shifts to an expression that looks as if he's struck gold.   
"What's this? An amulet of Talos?" He lifts the amulet to his face.  
Bellona's pain subsides enough for her to think. She summons a healing spell and helps mend her injured head. All that's left is a dull throb. As she stands up Cicero regains consciousness. He yells out and uppercuts Caeruleus causing him to bite his tongue. He then pulls out his iron dagger and jabs it into Caeruleus's leg. He screams and falls to the ground where Cicero begins kicking him in the face and stomach.

"Cicero! Stop! Calm down!" Bellona shrieks at him before he goes too far and kills him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Calm down, please. Calm down. Don't do something you'll end up regretting." She nuzzles his neck and his breathing calms down and he stops kicking Caeruleus.

"Let's just get out of here. We still need to help your mother." Ivy says.   
"He's close to the town he won't die. If anything he'll blab but I doubt Aunt Beatrice and Uncle Yoric will care. They never have before."  
Bellona guides Cicero away and they follow Ivy back to their house.

As they walk Cicero wipes his bleeding nose and starts speaking. "There's Thalmor in Castle Anvil. Knowing Caeruleus he'll use his newfound knowledge to get the last laugh. He's screwed up like that."  
Bellona's heart sinks. She knows full well that Caeruleus will go to those levels of revenge. She pays not have known him for long but she knows he's mental.  
"Let's not think about that right now." Bellona tries to reassure him.

At home, with Cicero hiding behind the manor the two girls whip up the potion that will save his mother.   
Once it's finished Bellona gives it a quick swirl while holding it in front of the bright window.  
They both walk outside and hand him the potion. "Give your mother our regards and stay safe Cicero," Ivy says as she smiles.  
"Will do. Thank you both and sorry you had to see that." With that, he leaves down the hill and out of sight.


	14. Caeruleus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but I know you’ll like it. A brief delve into the mind of Bellona’s other less kind cousin.

Tirdas 9th, Frostfall, 4E 180

A day has passed since that little incident occurred. Caeruleus had gone home sporting his new leg injury and his mother rushed to his aid. She immediately asked what had happened. He didn't say anything but her assumption was correct. Cicero.

That little bastard always manages to win a fight despite being twelve and Caeruleus himself being in his late teens. His mother frowned at him the disappointment clear on her face. He didn't care and still doesn't. He has to remind people who are wolves around here and who are the sheep.

They're one of the few nobles in County Anvil even fewer in the city itself. These people should be cowering and showing that they themselves are at the mercy of highborn. That's why he and some likeminded individuals do what they do to the commoners. They are beneath them.

An elder noble had once told him that Cicero's family; the Rubrums were a noble house. The thought of that hunter boy being noble blood made him laugh. He enjoyed and still does enjoy taunting and mocking him. At the wealth and status, he lost at how he must hunt and scavenge to survive. 

Now as Caeruleus walked to Castle Anvil with a limp and newly acquired bruises from his father he smiled with satisfaction. He'll finally be rid of his "greatest" enemy.

The guards recognize him and let him through with little resistance. Once instead he fixed his posture and walked with a practiced stride. The one taught to nobility. Trying his best to walk this way despite the limp proved challenging but he didn't attract any unwanted attention from others so he assumes he passes well.

He stands before the Count of Anvil and demands: "I must have word with the Thalmor Justiciar immediately. I have news that will interest them."


	15. De Tenebris Cordis.

"It only takes an instant. Fear swallows you before you have a chance to make sense of it.   
And darkness becomes a part of who you are."  
\- The Furies, Hellblade.

Middas 10th, Frostfall, 4E 180

Two days ago Cicero's mother Beryl was on her death bed fighting a dreadful illness. One that kills almost anyone who contracts it. Thankfully his dear friends saved her by brewing a potion. Thank the Divines for small miracles.  
In hindsight, Cicero should've told his parents what had happened with Caeruleus but he didn't think anything would happen. Since he's the only one who wears an amulet of Talos.

Now since being healed his mother is now back to her usual self. He's thankful for that. He's currently sitting on the floor in the shack fiddling with leather cords. While his mother prepares bulrushes for cooking and his father, Bai, leeches acorns outside by the door. He looks up briefly to watch his family. He can't bear the thought of not having his mother around. Her beauty is akin to a garden of dragon's tongue or a field of wildflowers. Or even a wild horse. Most of the people that know them can easily tell he obtained his appearance from her. The red hair, freckles, and pale skin. The only thing he received from Bai is the maple brown eyes.

He goes back to working the leather and that's when he hears the faint sounds of horse riding. He freezes and slowly looks up as do his parents outside. They watch the road and Bai stands up while silently telling his family to stay put with a hand.

A few minutes pass and a small group of Thalmor appears. Two soldiers in their type of elven armor and a Justiciar. The hate and arrogance proud in the eyes of the three. Without giving the humans a chance to talk the Justiciar begins to speak. "We are here in suspect that you a practicing heresy. May we remind you that Talos worship is strictly forbidden and will be dealt with harshly. Now, what do you have to say?" His golden eyes watch his father. Cicero quickly hides his amulet under his fur armor as his blood runs cold.

"We aren't Talos worshippers. We don't have a shrine or amulets. Besides, it's usually Nords who honor him. Please leave us alone." Bai says with a hand on one hip.

The Altmer just glares harder at the Imperial. "There's no point in telling us false truths. We have reports of you heading off into the forest. It's clear you aren't hunting when you head in that direction. If not Talos worship than what worship?"

Beryl stands up. "Why do you assume we do not hunt when we head west? Look at us. We are hunters. That's what we do in the forest." She tries to reason with the elf.  
He turns his malicious gaze to her next. "Silence woman. We know what family you're a part of. Or shall we saw was a part of. The Rubrum family was a notorious Talos loving cult. No wonder they burnt to the ground. Why would you people be any different? Hmm? Tell us we're waiting." 

Beryl and Bai just look to one another.   
"What can we saw you get through your thick skull? We aren't Talos worshippers. We just want to live our lives in peace. Something you people aren't fond of." Bai snaps back. Cicero and his mother flinch. It's always his snide remarks that get them into trouble.

The Justiciar has enough. "You are coming with me!" He makes to grab Beryl's wrist but Bai tries to intervene. What happens next will forever change Cicero's mentality and scar him for life. It happens all in slow motion to the boy. The Justiciar who does not like to be slapped away withdraws his daedric blade and plunges it into Bai's gut. Blood splutters us as the two soldiers rush at Beryl who has a dagger withdrawn.

Just as she's about to hit the leader the two soldiers overwhelm her. She dies right beside her husband and lays beside him on the cold autumn ground.

Cicero makes a strangled scream and stands up shaking and backing away near a window. By now the three have discovered the boy and try to grab him. He jumps out of the small window and begins running. Just as he's about to reach the road and a horse he feels an intense hot pain flow through his body. He screams and falls to the ground. His amulet showing through his armor as he rolls over onto his back.

The Justiciar shot a powerful electric spell at him. One that's leaving him stunned and weakened with blood leaking from his nose and ears.  
As his vision begins to blur he sees the elf man standing over him. His black hood obscuring his face and making him look like Death incarnate.

On the road to Kvatch Lionent and Bellona are on their way to the Rubrum house. Bellona and Ivy had told their mother about Cicero and his family's secret. She feels ashamed to have shunned him for heresy and decides she's going to apologize. Ivy is in Anvil holding down the shop so she couldn't join them.

As they approach the shack they soon realize something is horribly wrong. The bodies of Bai and Beryl are on the ground by the door and Cicero is nowhere to be seen. Bellona gasps in shock and starts to hyperventilate. Lionent tries to calm her down. She bends down to her level and places her hands on her shoulders.  
Lionent gives Bellona a gentle shake so she'll focus on her.  
"Bellona sweetie. Stay here as I go to find some guards."  
Bellona gives a look of confusion. "Why should I stay here?! We need to help him!" She says frantically.

"Because if by some miracle Cicero escapes who took him he'll come back. Or he didn't get taken and has no idea his parents are dead. Either way, you need to stay put and watch for him. Alright?" Lionent says firmly.  
"Yes," Bellona replies.

Lionent leaves her daughter and takes off running down towards Anvil. Bellona hugs herself for comfort and notices tracks upon the ground. Her time hunting and tracking in Valenwood has become useful. She can make out the faint marks of boots leading to the road. She follows them and can see hoof imprints. Bellona looks at the direction the horses are steered and takes off after them.


	16. The Start of a Killer.

Middas 10th, Frostfall, 4E 180

Bellona finally comes across a secluded stone farmhouse. No doubt used by the Thalmor for interrogations. She shudders to think of what they might be doing to Cicero. She knows without a shadow of a doubt that those are the people who took him and killed his family. She takes a deep breath preparing for what she must do. What she has to do. She lowers herself to the ground the hem of her dress dragging the ground.

She gently pushes open the door and pokes her head in cautiously. She doesn't want to hurt people but she will if she has to. The Thalmor seems to be in a different room or not even here at all. She listens closely as she creeps along with the room and towards a cracked door. That's when she hears coughing. It doesn't sound like a boy but rather someone older. 

Bellona slightly leans to the left to see who's there. Two soldiers sit across from each other with Cicero bound and gagged on the floor between them. He looks worse for wear on his side with a bloody nose and mouth.  
Bellona goes to lean back to where she was but a floorboard creaks. She stiffens and the soldiers stand up.

There's no place to hide so Bellona stands up quickly and charges snowball. She doesn't want to do this but there's no choice. They won't hesitate to kill her even if she is a child. The elf man opens the door and tries to apprehend her. She sidesteps and launches a spell at him. He's frozen instantly and fall to the ground. Death is not instantaneous but it will come for him soon.

The other elf goes after her as soon as she's spotted. Her magic is depleted so she looks for something else. She grabs a cutting knife and plunges it into the gut of the second elf. He screams and so does she. Not of pain but of grief. She didn't want to kill someone. It was better to save him herself than to wait and he is gone. She keeps stabbing the man until he falls to the ground twitching and bleeding heavily.

With them out of the way she rushes to Cicero's aid. His eyes shine with relief. She removes the bindings and his gag. "Bellona there's another one so we must make haste!" He warns. They stand up and are about to leave the room when a figure clad in black stands in the doorway. The Justiciar.

He instantly kicks Cicero in the face knocking him back and lifts Bellona by her throat against a wall. She tried desperately in vain to find a foothold against the wall her legs kick and her arms hit the Altmer. All to no avail. She makes eye contact with a recovering Cicero.  
"H-hel-p." She chokes out.

His eyes widen and he looks around quickly before running into the next room. She raises a hand in his direction. When he comes running back a completely different expression on his face shows. The expression of someone who's snapped.  
He jumps in the air screaming and the Justiciar drops Bellona to look at the boy. Cicero lands the ebony dagger into the man's chest right in the heart.  
The Thalmor drops dead and slumps against the wall.

Cicero helps Bellona stand and they hug. The two start to cry as they hold tightly onto one another. Cicero because of grief and Bellona of regret.

The two return to the shack holding hands. Where now Lionent, as well as Imperial soldiers, stand. The adults swarm them bombarding them with questions and words of relief.  
Cicero only says. "The Thalmor."

The two kids tell the Imperial soldiers where to find the corpses as well as convince them that Cicero's family is innocent in the crime of Talos worship. The soldiers leave after writing about the case and to find the farmhouse. They mention needing to speak to the Count.

The incident quickly becomes the talk of the town and Cicero spends the night at the Heartlily house. The bodies of his parents are taken to be cleaned up at the chapel for burial the next day.   
The entire house is uneasy due to what has occurred but they manage to sleep.

Turdas 11th, Frostfall, 4E 180

The next day early in the morning Cicero and the Heartlilys joined him at his parent's burial. He chose for them to be buried at their house. Before they're lowered into the ground his parents are displayed to be seen one last time. He places his amulet of Talos in the hands of his mother and smiles. His parents are lowered in and are buried.  
Their headstones are placed as well as flax flower plants and nightshade. Cicero looks upon the graves one last time before heading back to his temporary home.

Now that everything, for the most part, fades over a small group of Imperial soldiers come by to pick up Cicero. They plan on taking him to the orphanage in Aarondale. The small family as well as Jo' la's gather to see him off. 

"My daughter in law is the new owner of the Aarondale orphanage. Please have Sabina Harda contact Kristoph when the boy gets there please." Bellona's father orders as he helps Cicero onto the wagon.  
"Will do sir." The Imperial soldier pulls himself onto the carriage bench and began to drive the carriage to county Kvatch.

Cicero looks at Bellona through his red hair and waves. His sad eyes never leaving hers. She fights back tears as she waves back. Her black hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She feels her mother take her by the shoulders and lead her back to the manor. She can't sleep that night and neither can Ivy. They just sit on their bedroom rug and hug one another right where they sat before with their friend.

She has lost one of her greatest friends today. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had lost more than a friend. The orphanage doesn't allow visitors so perhaps they'll see each other again someday??


	17. The Brotherhood.

Fredas 12th, Frostfall, 4E 180

It has been a few days since he left home and the grief of loss still hasn't lessened its grip on him. Cicero has been staying still in his bed ever since he arrived at Aarondale. He tries to keep silent but occasionally a sniffle or weeping will be heard. The only time he does leave his bed is to eat or do chores. He wipes his eyes and rolls off his side and onto his back. Cicero stares up at the wooden beams blankly. His mind cannot let him escape the reality of what is burned into his head and heart.

The Cicero that most people knew died the day his parents did. The Cicero now while still appearing normal is just a mask. Something about killing those Thalmor felt good. The moment he plunged his new dagger into the chest of that elf something in him sparked. A prey drive if you will a fondness for death. He smirks at the ceiling and then turns his eyes outside. In front of his bed, a giant half oval-shaped window stands. Giving him a clear view of the newly snow-covered forest and sea in the distance. The setting sun casting orange and dark pink everywhere.

He keeps thinking back to the moment his parents fell to the ground. The moment he was tortured by electrocution and then healing. The moment he was bound and could hear Bellona fighting in the other room. To the moment she was gasping for breath begging for help. To when he killed the elf and avenged his parents. His blood leaking from golden skin and bathing his fingers in crimson. His favorite moment besides the stabbing is when Bellona hugged him and held his hand the entire walk back home.

He likes her. Though, he's not sure she likes him back. He probably will never know though. Strangely despite being Bellona's family by marriage, Sabina won't bend the laws to allow her to visit. He groans and hits his head against his pillow. Cicero looks around the room wondering if anyone has come back from the snowball fighting. 

His stomach rumbles and he places a hand upon it. "Might as well eat." He says as he leans up and gets out of bed. He adjusts his fur armor and pulls on his boots. Walking downstairs he quietly hums to himself. He is about to walk into the dining room when he notices a younger boy about six cowering under the staircase. When he first sees the boy his stomach churns. He is automatically thinking worst-case scenario due to what the other boys talk about. Apparently, the chef is a little too friendly towards children. He's frankly pissed that nothing has been done about this obvious creeper.

Cicero lowers himself on his knees and watches the boy. "Hey, are you alright? You can trust me." He says softly reassuring the boy. He looks up at Cicero parts of his shaggy blonde hair plastered to his face. His face is red from crying. "Are you okay?" Cicero asks again. This time at normal volume.  
The boy looks at his feet and sniffles a bit. He finally nods no.  
"Alright. What happened?" He asks feeling queasy.   
"I can't tell." The boy says almost inaudibly.  
"Why can't you?" He presses as he looks around for anyone else.  
"He'll hurt me."  
"Who's he?"  
The boy shuts down.  
"It's the chef isn't it?" Cicero flatly asks.  
The boy nods and starts crying again. Cicero's blood boils as he places a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry I'll get rid of him.

That night while most of the children are asleep as well the staff Cicero sneaks down towards the basement. He stays low to the ground and close to the walls and shadows. As he reaches the end of the stone steps he scans the room and in a far corner spots the chef looking at something on a table. A ground-level window above that. Cicero closes his eyes and readies himself. This man is fat and average-sized. Hopefully, he can dispatch him quickly and quietly. 

He's done sneak kills on animals before but never a human. He's nervous but he's determined to wipe this scum off the face of Nirn. He's now right behind the man he readies his ebony dagger and lunges upward.  
The man yells out but doesn't fall to the ground. Cicero then realized he made a big mistake. His aim wasn't true and only hit the chef's jaw.

The fat man glares at Cicero and throws the boy against a wall. His dagger clatters out of his hand and the impact dazes him. He starts trying to stand up with support. The man begins to stalk towards Cicero. He stares up at the man in horror. He wants to desperately run away but he's frozen. Just as the chef is about to bend over and grab him the sound of glass breaking can be heard. An arrow whistles through the window and embeds itself in the skull of the chef. The daedric arrow sticks out through his eye socket. Cicero's scream is lodged in his throat. All that comes out is a strangled cough. Cicero gags as the man collapses and blood seeps out of the hole.

While still recovering he watches a woman in black robes crawl through the window. She turns around and drops her hood. Revealing a beautiful blonde woman. "Hey don't be scared. I'm just seeing if you're okay. Are you alright?" She walks over to him and gets eye level.   
"I'm fine." Cicero manages to let out as he picks up his dagger.  
"That's good." The woman gently pets him trying to comfort.  
"Why did you try to kill him?" She asks resting her hands on his shoulders. Instead of answering he looks at the ground.  
"I see. Do you want to come with me? I'm a member of a large family that spans all over Tamriel. We can take care of you." She smiles.  
"I'd like that." He answers. The woman pulls him into a hug and he returns the gesture.

Holding his hand she leads him away from Aarondale and to his new family. "So where are we heading?" He asks her.  
"To Bruma. I hope you like the snow."  
"I do indeed." He gestures around them smiling.


	18. Epilogue.

Shortly after Cicero was sent to Aarondale the whole of Cyrodiil received word of a murder that took place at the orphanage. The Heartlily family got wind of this and didn't know what to think. They didn't know what to think a lot actually. Especially after the latest revelation.

In some way, Aunt Beatrice found out about Caeruleus's involvement with the Rubrum's murder. Kristoph left to town in a rage and nearly beat his nephew to death after he inadvertently almost got his daughter killed.

Caeruleus was sent to a reformation military school where he stayed until a year later. He was found dead with a slit through and nails in his legs.

Bellona started practicing combat again with her mother after months of not doing so. It helped her cope with her ordeal and every once in a while she would visit his parent's graves in the hope of seeing him there.


	19. Author’s Note.

Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know I'm thankful for you guys reading my first book in a series surrounding Bellona.

Originally when I first created her character on Skyrim I was having a rough patch in my life and by making her I could be someone that I never could be.

Now that I'm out of that slump I decided to give Bellona her own life rather than just an "I wish" character. 

I originally started this story I believe two years ago. (For some add reason the first chapter keeps republishing.)

If you’re interested in what Bellona looks like or want to see screenshots or the outfits she’s wearing feel free to read this story on my Wattpad page. My name on there is: CoryMeadows12.

Anyway I hope you look forward to my Book 2: Bellona of Cyrodiil. Like this story, it will mainly focus on Bellona but will also switch povs. It takes place ten years later in the year 190.

See you in Cyrodiil again soon!❣️

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this story is completely changed. So if you are an Elder Scrolls nut like me and know the timeline through in through please don't wig out.


End file.
